How to Save a Life
by ME LOVEY JAZZY
Summary: This is the sequel to Dad?.It is pretty much about what life would have been like if Hermione had never left Harry,so Rob never happened!You don't have to read Dad? to know the story but it would be nice if you did! New Title! Non DH Compliant H/HR!
1. What Life Would Be Like

How to Save a Life

**A/N:** Hey Guys! I've missed you! As you all know this is the sequel to Dad?, that has been long awaited. I just have to let you know to disregard the fact that Dani didn't have a sibling and that the person who she thought was her dad wasn't. This just picks up about four years after the original story. Here Dani has a fifteen year-old brother named James and a secret admirer. Who could it be? Anyway here is what life might have been like if Rob had never existed. I decided to do this because I found the perfect guy to be Dani's brother. He pretty much would look like Jonathan Taylor Thomas. If you don't know what he looks like I suggest you look him up on Google image or whatever your favorite search engine is. He is very handsome! A special thanks to my Marvelously Brilliant wonderful BETA FradyCat AKA Olivia! Anyway, here it is. What you've all been waiting for, How to Save a Life…

**P.S. **This chapter is just a short bit of family life drabble.

"Ding, Brrrrring, Ding!" went the alarm clock by Dani's bed. "Ugh, eight already?" Dani asked herself. She rubbed her eyes and got off her bed. "Hmm, wonder if James is up yet?" she thought to her self. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and headed over to her brothers room. The door was slightly open so she went in. Her brother was still asleep. "Sweet!" she whispered. She walked closer to the bed and prepared herself to yell. She took a big breath and yelled "Wake up Jamsie!" "Ahhhhh!" James yelled. Dani fell to the ground laughing. James was surprised and had a slightly dazed look. Dani was rolling on the floor.

"Not funny" James said. "To me it is!" Dani said. Then their brilliant green eyes met and the both started laughing. Then Hermione walked in the room. "What are you two doing?" she asked looking at them suspiciously. "Nothing" they said in unison. Dani smiled sweetly. "Alright, well shower up" Hermione said. "Remember we've got your birthday party at the burrow today" Hermione said to Dani. Dani had a feeling that that would be very promising.

After showering and changing Dani headed down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She found her father in the breakfast nook sipping coffee, and reading the Daily Prophet. "Morning Daddy" Dani said to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry looked up from the paper and smiled. "Morning princess" Harry said. She popped some bread in the toaster. "I heard you wake up your brother in a very interesting manner," Harry said. Dani gave him her signature smile. He gave her what was called "the look". The look was not something you wanted to get in the Potter household. **(A/N: You also don't want to get it from my dad! It's scary because you know you did something wrong)** Dani took the toast out of the toaster and spread jelly on it. She then took the toast to her room. She then looked at her window only to find her owl pecking at her window. "Ugh, wiggy, why so soon?" she asked the bird. She then took the letter from the bird. It was addressed to her. All week long she had been getting love notes from someone who signed off as "the key to your heart." It was getting slightly annoying, even though she loved the attention. This particular letter read:

_Dear Dani,_

_I miss seeing you face, you gorgeous eyes. I miss your talent from school; you always are the shining star of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope to see you soon. _

_Forever Yours,_

_The key to your heart_

Dani smiled and put the letter in her desk drawer. She loved the way the person would flatter her. Then she thought about what the person had said: _I hope to see you soon._ Summer had barely started, what did he mean? She shook her head and went to her night stand. That was where she had left her book. She planned to pack it for the overnight stay at the burrow. She took her Gryffindor colored duffel bag and opened the zipper. She put in her blue cloud pajamas and she packed another pair of jeans, with a cute aqua blue halter top that had glitter on it. She packed her black sequenced flats and her extra pair of Vans. She took her seeker gloves from her school trunk. She threw in her red _Coke-a-Cola_ top and yet another pair of jeans. She secretly wanted to impress Matthew, Neville and Luna's son, who was her age. (Even if she did have a boyfriend who was the world to her.) She even hoped that maybe he was the one behind the letters. She packed her other necessities and zipped up her bag. She then grabbed her purse and made sure she had her cell phone, iPod and lip gloss. She even put her wand in there. "Just incase" Dani thought. She made sure she had everything and took her bag down stairs. She then went to James' room to make sure he didn't need help packing. "Hey!" she said. He jumped. He was closing the zipper on his bag. "I see your done packing" she said. He nodded. "Can I borrow your broom at the burrow" he said "Ha!" Dani sarcastically laughed "After what happened last year I don't think so" she replied.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Dani, can I borrow your broom?" said James. Dani nodded. She then picked up her book and continued to read. A few minutes later there was screaming coming from outside. She bolted down the stairs and outside with her wand in her hand. __**(A/N: Hogwarts now allows magic outside of school!) **__Her brother was lying on the ground beside the broken remains of her broom. Carilly her cousin was by her brother's side and then Matthew came outside. Dani shook her head. James got up. "Are you okay?" He nodded and looked at her boom. Dani was turning red. "James, I trusted you!" She yelled. James gave her a weak smile. Tears filled Dani's eyes. She shook her head. She knelt down next to her broom. She then reduced the size of the pieces and made them disappear. She then let the tears roll down her cheeks. With one last glare at him she ran off. "Dani wait!" Matthew called after her. He then ran to catch up with her._

_End of Flashback_

She laughed at the memory. "Take your broom" she told him. He nodded. "Yours is faster though" he muttered. They both had brooms because they were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Dani was the seeker and James was a Chaser. However because of last year's "little" incident Dani had a newer broom.

"Are you kids ready?" Hermione yelled from downstairs. "Yeah" they answered and headed down stairs. Dani grabbed her broom and her bags and headed towards the fireplace. James was right behind her. They each grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. At the same time they said "To the burrow".

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and no flames please. Thanks guys! Remember to review it means a lot!


	2. Quidditch and Some Problems

How to Save a Life

Chapter Two: Quidditch and some problems

**A/N: Hey Guys!! Sorry I haven't updated! Well here it is. Special thanks to my BETA: FradyCat! Just to let you know Carilly (Pronounced: Car-ih-lee) and Ryan are Lavender and Ron's kids and Adam (coming this chapter) is Ginny and Draco's son and Anne is Fred and Angelina's daughter and Eric is George and Katie's son. Also Victore is Dani and Matthew's age and Teddy is one. Also, in Dad? Neville was with Ginny and Ron was with Luna, but as I said, this what would have happened if Hermione and Harry had gotten married, so most of the pairings are different and Dani has magical Healing powers inherited from Harry's side of the family, so those will be put to use in this chapter. Thanks Again Frady! Much Love! Here's the chapter!**

_"Are you kids ready?" Hermione yelled from downstairs. "Yeah" they answered and headed down stairs. Dani grabbed her broom and her bags and headed towards the fireplace. James was right behind her. They each grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. At the same time they said "To the burrow". _

A few seconds later darkness turned to light and the sitting room in the burrow appeared. Dani then saw Matthew, Carilly and Ryan were playing wizard's chess. Matthew stood up and smiled at Dani. Then Mrs. Weasley came in and saw that James went over to help Carilly beat Ryan. She eyed Matthew suspiciously. He was just staring at Dani like she was the center of the universe. She could see something in his eyes, a glint of happiness perhaps? "Have you no manners boy?" she said smacking Matthew upside the head. "Take her bag upstairs!" she ordered him.

"Yes Gram" he said to her. He then took Dani's bag and took it upstairs while rubbing his head.

"My goodness, you've grown!" Mrs. Weasley said to Dani. Dani smiled and nodded. Then Mrs. Weasley gave her a bone crushing hug. About two seconds later there was a loud pop and Harry and Hermione appeared. Dani and James jumped surprised.

"Mum, you said you were coming by floo!" said Dani. Then Matthew came down the stairs still rubbing the back of his head. "I know but Grandma and Grandpa needed something so we stopped after you and James left" Hermione explained to Dani. She then nodded. "Matthew!" Hermione squealed. "You grown so tall!" she said and went over to hug him. Or squeeze the life out of him, more like it.

"Nice to see you too Aunt Hermione" Matthew managed to puff out. "Um, can't. breathe, Aunt Hermione."

"Oh, sorry. Where are your parents?" Hermione asked.

"They're on their way" Matthew said regaining oxygen flow to the brain. "They sent me by floo" he added. "Mum said something about de-nargle-ing her rug" he muttered to himself. He, like his father did not understand his mother's "special" creatures. He then shook his head in dismay.

"Hey Matt want to play quidditch?" Dani asked him.

"Sure" He replied

"Who's playing quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Let's do past Hogwarts students against present Hogwarts students!" Dani exclaimed. "Hey who wants to play quidditch?" Harry bellowed. Then James, Carilly and Ryan stood up. At that very moment Adam, Anne and Eric walked in the door. "Hey Guys!" Dani said.

"Hey!" they replied.

"Do you want to play quidditch with us?" Dani asked them. Adam shook his head. "No, not my sport, but I'll get the equipment" he said.

"Great!" Dani replied.

"We want to play" Eric and Anne at the same time. **(A/N: If confused look at the author's note above!) **Dani nodded and "Dad go gather your team" She then told the team to go and gather their brooms and other equipment. She ran upstairs and grabbed her seeker gloves and her broom. She then hurried downstairs. The team was ready.

"All right, guys let's head out!" Dani said. She then took the team outside only to find that her Dad's team was already there.

"Dad, how did you get the team together so fast?" Dani asked. Harry laughed and shrugged.

"Alright, teams line up please" Dani said

"Roll call" she said turning to her team. "James?"

"Chaser" James replied

"Eric?"

"Chaser" Eric said

"Anne?"

"Chaser" Anne said

"Matthew?" Dani said blushing slightly

"Keeper" He replied with a smile

"Dani, oh me!" she said

"Seeker"

"Carilly and Ryan?"

"Beaters!" they said in unison

"Great!" Dani said "We're ready Dad!" Dani told her father. Harry nodded and went to his team.

"Beaters?" Harry said

"Fred and George" They said together

"Chasers?"

"Ginny, Angelina and Draco" Ginny said

"Keeper?"

"Ron" Ron said

"Seeker?'"

"Me" Harry said

"Ready to start" Harry said. Dani's team nodded and mounted their brooms, and so did the other team.

"Adam!" Dani yelled and Adam came running.

"I want a clean match" Adam said trembling with fear. Harry and Dani shook hands and mounted their booms. Adam threw the quaffle into the air along with the bludgers and he released the snitch and the game began. Adam ran off the field quickly with his hands covering his neck and the top of his head.

Immediately Dani began barking orders at her team. "Matthew block for once in your life!" "James you're a chaser not a beater!" "Eric I thought you were a guy!" she barked.

"Dani ease off!" Matthew yelled "They're just kids!" Dani glared daggers at him and he backed off. Then Dani's eye caught the snitch and she zoomed after it with Harry right behind her.

"Is that all you got Dad?" Dani yelled Harry then caught up with her and Dani accelerated. Still zooming around the teams to catch the team, Dani heard the roar of her team signifying that they had scored. She then had to dodge a bludgers and she looped on her broom. Right when she could feel the stitch at her fingertips she heard a scream below her. She caught the snitch and looked down just in time to see Matthew fall of his broom. Dani's eye's widened and she flew strait down to the grass. As Matthew hit the ground. She dismounted and ran to him quickly followed by the others.

Matthew was unconscious and he had bruises all over him from the bludgers hitting him. "Dani?" Harry said looking at her. Dani shook her head and said "I don't know I've never done this much before". Mrs. Weasley came out and also looked at Dani followed closely by Neville and Luna. Dani finally nodded.

She placed her hands on his chest and concentrated. Then slowly one by one the bruises disappeared and he regained some consciousness. When all of the bruises were gone Dani passed out. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry picked up Dani and the others levitated Matthew into the house. Harry took her upstairs and layed her on a bed. Neville did the same with Matthew on the other bed. Slowly Dani and Mathew both awoke. Dani was up first and she went over to Matthew to view her work.

"Did we win?" Matthew asked startling Dani.

"Shhh" she said. He tried to move, but she would not let him. He was still a bit sore. Then Hermione and Luna came up to check on them.

Luna lifted Matthew's shirt to look at Dani's work.

"Mum!" Matthew hissed, causing Dani to giggle and shake her head. He turned beet red.

"Thank You" Luna said to Dani. Dani smiled and nodded.

"No prob" she replied.

"You best shower and get ready" Hermione told them. "Party starts in two hours" she added. Matthew and Dani nodded. Then Hermione and Luna left the room.

"Well, we better get ready" Dani said. Matthew nodded. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the shower. When she was gone Matthew smiled to himself and busied himself with getting ready.

_**A/N:**_** Well, what did you think? The next chapter will be the party. Thanks again to my Beta: Frady Cat! Please leave review! I will forever be in debt if you do! Thanks! **


	3. The Party Part I

How to Save a Life

Chapter Three: The Party Part I

**A/N: Hey guys!! I know you have been waiting a long time for this chapter and here it is. Before I let you start reading I would like to explain why it took so long to get you this. You see it had something to do with the stress a friend has caused me (it's a long story if you wish to hear it please PM me) and her tyranny. Also I had writers block on how to keep it flowing, but anyway here it is! A special thanks goes to my best friend and BETA FradyCat!! Thanks, LIVI!! Also I must thank her for staying on my side and keeping me somewhat sane during this hard time!! Also thanks to all reviewers who have patiently waited for this chapter. Without further delay… **

"That was awkward" Dani thought as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was thinking about what had happed earlier that day, right before her shower. What had happened with Matthew mostly. She then could have sworn she heard a breath behind her. She turned quickly on her heel to see who was behind her. Nobody was there. She pulled her wand out of her skirt pocket.

"Who's there?" she asked. There was no answer. She relaxed and went back to the room. There she found James playing with the zipper on her bag. (He seemed very entertained) She cleared her throat causing him to jump.

"Geez, Dani do you have to do that?" He asked. Dani smiled sweetly.

"Don't you just love me little brother?" she said

"Yeah, sure, guess who's here?" James said.

"Who?" she asked

"Think witchy V" he said

"Victore is here?" Dani said. James nodded. Dani clenched her teeth.

"Well, then I'll just have to give our dear cousin a_ special_ welcoming" Dani said. Ever since they were little Victore has liked Matthew. She was always jealous that Matthew would rather hang out with Dani than her.

"Get out" Dani said to James. "I have to change". He nodded and left. She was going to send Victore over the edge. She was going to make her jealous…very, very jealous. She put on tight jeans that hugged her every curve with an aqua blue sequenced spaghetti strap top and a golden mini jacket. She slipped her feet into golden ballet flats. She then put on mascara, a hint of eye shadow, some foundation and blush. She finished by adding her favorite lip gloss. She then undid her straitened hair with a simple spell that left her hair with her natural soft curls like Hermione's. **(A/N: Like I said Rob never existed and Harry and Hermione just lived normally so Dani's genes could be different, so she now has curls instead of her father's untidy hair.)**

When she was ready she went down stairs. Hermione beamed.

"Dani you look gorgeous!" She exclaimed "Wait until your father sees you!". Dani smiled. She then left to greet her guests. She found Victore first.

"Well, Victore how nice to see you" she said through her clenched smile.

"You too" she replied in the same manner.

"Victore mind your manners" Charlie said while turning around to give Dani a hug.

"You look slutty" Victore whispered to Dani.

"So do you" She answered. Victore happened to be wearing a dangerously short mini skirt and a strapless top. With at least four inch heals. Dani at lest looked decent.

Outside a big tent was set up with a DJ that was playing music. There were some tables set up and some people were already there. Dani went to go check it out. Right as she was walking outside she bumped strait into Matthew.

"You look nice" he said

"Thank you" Dani replied and felt her face get hot. Then she saw Victore come outside and quickly turned to hug Matthew. He hugged back. Victore was stunned. Dani then turned back around and grinned deviously toward Victore. What Dani didn't notice was that Matthew still had his arm around her waist which what stunned Victore the most.

"Dani, Matthew, come help!" They heard a voice call. Dani and Matthew headed to find who had called.

**A/N: So what did you think?! It's somewhat of a cliffy. Please just click the pretty purple button that says "go" and leave a review. I will forever be in debt if you do!! Again thanks to FradyCat AKA Livi for your support and cool **

**BETA-NESS!! Please review!! If I get four review I might update sooner!! **

**P.S. I LOVE CAPS LOCK AND EXCLAMATION POINTS!!**


	4. The Party Part II

A New Day

How to Save a Life

Chapter Four: The Party Part II

**A/N:** HOLA PEOPLES!! If you haven't already noticed I heart caps lock and exclamation points! Anyway, the rumors are true! I AM back, refreshed and renewed after what happened! I'm going on fresh new start! Now if you have questions as to what took me so long and why I'm going on and on about a new start, you have obviously not checked my profile in a while, but I am open to questions, seeing as by the time this is up, the info will have been taken down. I just wanted to let you all know that I am looking for a BETA seeing as mine is unusually unreliable. If you would like the position, just PM me. I'll respond as soon as possible, first come first serve. This chapter was unBETA'd so please remember that in your review. Also, I almost forgot!...there's going to be a special guest in this chapter! See if you can spot him!! (It's not too hard to find if you read through it!!) Awesomeness! So without ANY further delay I give you chapter 4…

**Disclaimer: **Okay so I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Dani, Matthew, James, Eric, Anne, Carilly and Adam! I also don't own the special guest. He unfortunately does not belong to me. :o( Boo hoo!!

_"Dani, Matthew, come help!" They heard a voice call. Dani and Matthew headed to find who had called. _

They walked behind the house only to find Tonks standing there holding baby Teddy while trying to open a "Blasted muggle contraption!" as she put it. Dani hurried over and took Teddy while Matthew helped Tonks open the stroller. "Who's my teddy bear?" Dani cooed to the baby. Teddy clapped his hands in amusement.

"He's been fussy all day and now he's happy!" Tonks said "I don't understand this child!"

"He's so cute" Dani said

"You can have him" Tonks muttered

"Where's Uncle Remus?" Dani asked

"Flooing" Tonks explained and both Dani and Matthew nodded. Teddy wanted to go play on the grass, so they took him to a clear people-less place so that he would not get stomped on while Tonks went to go say hi to people.

Teddy was having a wonderful time playing peek-a-boo with both Dani and Matthew at the same time, when a certain slutty looking person came up behind Dan I and scared him. Victore cackled with laughter as Teddy cried.

"What in your _wrong_ mind caused you scare him?" Dani asked Victore. She shrugged innocently.

"I have no idea about what you're talking about" she replied "oh, Matthew, be a dear and get my wand from my coat pocket please" she said in a sugary tone. Matthew glared at her and stalked off to get her wand.

"Such a shame that what we had ended so long ago" Victore said to no one in particular. Dani gave her a death glare and picked up Teddy to take him to his mother. Victore followed her going on about how her relationship with Matthew might able to rekindle. "I just hope it happens" Victore said as soon a Dani had handed Teddy to Hermione.

"Okay, shut up!" Dani exclaimed speeding up her steps causing Victore to smirk with victory.

"Pity, he only sees you as a friend, maybe even like the way he sees James" Victore said with an evil grin that would have made the Cheshire cat cringe.

"Would you just cut it out?" Dani asked in an exasperated tone.

"Defensive! So you do like him" Victore said "This is precious".

"We're just friends" Dani exclaimed "I have a boyfriend"

"Hmm, I don't think so" Victore replied "Confundo!" Dani dodged the spell.

"What the heck was that?" Dani roared

"I just wanted to have a bit of fun" Victore replied

"Engorgio" Dani said through clenched teeth pointing her wand at Victore's head "Looks like it's just big enough now"

"Everte Stratum" Victore screamed at Dani. Dani then shot up into the air and came back down with a thud. She quickly got up and pointed her wand at Victore.

"Impedimenta" she said with a tone of rage in her voice. Her hair was messed up and she had dirt on her. Victore easily blocked it.

"Is that all you've got?" Victore asked "this is too easy"

"Levicorpus" Dani said

"Libercorpus" Victore said blocking it. They then both heard footsteps.

"Dani, Victore?" Matthew said

"Aguamenti!" Victore said catching Dani off guard and drenching her. Unfortunately, much to her dislike Matthew ran to Dani.

"Are you okay?" He asked her "The others are on they're way". As soon as he said that Harry and Bill appeared in front of them. Neither of them looked too happy.

"Daniella Lillian Potter, what did you do?" Harry said in a very upset tone. Dani looked at her feet in shame.

"_She _started it" Dani quietly replied causing Bill to turn red in fury.

"I only asked her a simple question and she got mad" Victore said innocently.

"And how simple _was_ this question?" Bill asked her in an angry tone. Victore didn't answer. "Grounded." Bill said in a final voice "two weeks". Both girls were forced to walk next to each other on the way back.

"I know you like him" Victore said just loud enough for only Dani to hear.

"That's it!" said Dani launching herself onto Victore and pummeling her to the ground. Victore fought back against her and punched her in the nose. Dani screamed. Harry and Bill pulled them off of each other with much force. Dani was clutching her nose. Matthew came up to her and gently moved her hand as Harry and Bill restrained Victore.

"Lemme see" he said. Her nose was swollen and she had blood in her hand. She crinkled her nose in disgust, causing her to yelp from the pain. He pointed his wand at her nose and quietly said "Episkey", healing her nose instantly.

"Thanks" Dani said. He smiled.

"Come on, I think your mom wants to do cake" Matthew told her. She followed as Harry and Bill dragged Victore behind her. When Hermione saw Dani, a look of shock spread across her face.

"Dani what did you do?" James asked before Hermione could. Dani glared at him.

"Victore did it" Matthew replied simply. Dani was surprised at how quickly he jumped in and defended her. With a wave of her wand Hermione performed a quick cleaning spell on Dani.

"Come dear, time for cake" She said. Dani, Matthew and James followed.

"Dani, we got you a wishing candle" said Tonks "when you make a wish, it is guaranteed that it will come true before midnight on your birthday".

"Awesome" Dani said "Thanks so much. It's a good thing my wish is supposed to come true before midnight, because I was born at 11: 51."

"It's true" Hermione said smiling "she was born very late at night". Tonks shook her head.

"Dani" Teddy said reaching for her. Dani pulled him into her arms.

"Are you going to help me blow out my candles?" she asked him. Teddy thought about it and then nodded. "Good" Dani smiled. Soon, people began to gather around her.

"Okay, Dani time to blow out candles" James said. "Should I have my wand ready to perform 'aguamenti'?" he snickered. Dani glared at him.

"No James, FYI there's only one candle" Dani told him. James's face fell in mock disappointment. Hermione lit the candle, and instructed everyone to sing. They did as they were told; no one wanted to get on Hermione's bad side.

As everyone sang, Dani tried to think of what to wish for. The singing ended and she waited for James and Ryan to finish their bit on Scooby Doo and a big fat lady. She then made her decision. In her mind she made her silent wish while blowing out her candles; "I wish for Matthew to really tell me how he feels about me" she said in her head. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Angelina, and Katie cut the huge cake into pieces. Everyone got a slice.

"Bith ith good cape" said James with his mouth full.

"Eww, can't you swallow before you talk?" said Dani asked him as she got up to throw away her plate and fork. James shook his head. "Disgusting" she muttered.

"So Dani, what did you wish for?" asked Anne.

"Yeah, what did you wish for?" asked Matthew with equal curiosity.

"I…uh," Dani said. She didn't want to tell them exactly what she had wished for. Then, she saw a dark figure approaching the Burrow. She followed it with her eyes.

"Well?" Eric said

"I wished for" She paused. Then she saw exactly who the figure was. "Jasper!" Dani exclaimed and took off running for the moving figure. She met him right where the light shone from the tents.

"She wished for her boyfriend?" James asked no one in particular. Dani was walking back towards them pulling Jasper with her.

"Hey guys, look who decided to show up" Dani said beaming.

"Hey Jasper" said James cheerily. Carilly, Anne, Eric, Ryan and Adam smiled. Matthew nodded.

"What's up?" Jasper asked all of them.

"We were just asking Dani what she wished for" Anne said eyeing him.

"Oh?" said Jasper in an amused tone.

"It seems that her wish came true" said Matthew in a surprisingly icy voice. Jasper smiled and turned to look at Dani.

"Is this true?" he asked her. She nodded quickly before anyone got suspicious. He leaned in to kiss her. She could only follow oblige. As they kissed, a look of horror crossed Matthew's face, which melted into disgust. Only Victore, who was two tables away noticed. She decided that it could be used in her favor against Dani.

When Jasper and Dani finally broke the kiss, due to the fact that she was sure her father was watching, everyone sighed in relief.

"We thought you were sucking the life out of him" said James snickering. Jasper turned beet red. Harry and Hermione suddenly appeared out of nowhere, right next to them. Jasper jumped, but kept his calm expression.

"Mr. Whitlock" said Harry a bit too loudly for Dani's liking. Harry shook Jasper's hand.

"How have you been dear?" Hermione asked him gently.

"Good. We just got back from vacation in New York, Mum liked it." Jasper replied.

"Wonderful, did you enjoy it?" Hermione asked. Jasper nodded.

"It was…interesting" he replied. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Well, it was nice to see you again" Hermione said "You should come by the house again; Dani would love your company. You could floo if you like". 

"Of course Prof-Mrs.Potter" Jasper said almost forgetting her instructions to call her Mrs.Potter and not Professor, because they were not at Hogwarts at the time.

Hermione smiled one last time and pulled Harry with her. Harry had no choice but to follow. Dani sighed loudly. "It's a good thing mom took dad. Last time Dad got a chance to talk to Jasper, he badgered him with questions!" she said.

"It's true" James agreed "I hate bringing girls home". Dani rolled her eyes.

"Have you been getting enough sleep love?" Dani asked Jasper eyeing the dark circles under his gold colored eyes that clearly stood out against his pale skin.

"Yeah, it's just that we took the overnight flight home last night" he replied. He did look tired.

"I just worry" Dani said smiling and running her fingers through his golden honey blonde hair. Jasper smiled back his ultra white teeth gleaming in the light, causing more than one head to turn around and look at them. Dani gave them a glare telling them not to stare at her perfect boyfriend. He then pulled her away from them and looked into her eyes. They then got lost in each other's eyes. "Great" thought Matthew "one more thing Mr. Perfect has that I don't".

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful green eyes?" Jasper asked her playfully. Dani giggled.

"I have green eyes too" James said just loud enough for everyone else to hear. They all laughed. Jasper and Dani didn't seem to notice. Jasper was tracing the lines on her hands while Dani played with his hair.

"Ugh, get a room" James, Eric and Adam said at the same time. Matthew looked slightly annoyed.

"Fine" Dani said taking Jasper's hand and starting to lead him to the house.

"No, I have to go" Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Mum and Dad are waiting" he told her softly

"Okay" Dani said not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"I gotta get some sleep too" he said with a wink. She smiled.

"Almost forgot" Jasper exclaimed. He pulled out a square blue box from his pocket and handed it to her. It said "TIFFANY & Co." in shiny silver letters.

"Did you get this in New York?"

"Maybe"

Dani lifted the lid to reveal a chunky silver bracelet with an engraved silver heart charm. The front read "_To Dani, Happy Birthday_" and on the back it said "_Forever, Jasper_".

"I love it" she said taking it out of the box and handing it to him. She then held out her wrist for him to put it on. He gently put it on her slender wrist and smiled. He then locked another charm on. With a key. It was in the shape of a heart with the Tiffany logo. "So that you won't give your heart to someone else". She turned her head upward and kissed him. He broke the kiss and said "I gotta go".

"Okay" she said "Get some sleep". He nodded and kissed her one last time.

"I'll call you tomorrow" he said.

"Alright" she smiled. He winked and turned and walked away. As soon as he disappeared Anne and Carilly rushed toward her.

"Let us see" they demanded. Dani held out her wrist to show them. Their jaws dropped.

"Dani do you know how much this is worth?" Carilly asked. Dani nodded. It's a TIFFANY & Co.; Of course I know.

"He spent a lot on you" they said.

"He got it in New York" Dani retorted. They nodded.

"Ladies, stop inspecting jewelry and let's go play some scrabble" said James. They all followed.

"Nice of Jasper to stop by" Matthew commented to Dani.

"He's so sweet" Dani said. Matthew said nothing. He was dumbfounded, at how Jasper really was thoughtful, but he didn't…for some reason seem right for Dani. Not in hi mind anyway. As he walked in the house he noticed that Dani wasn't walking in right beside him. Where was she?

He turned around and looked outside. Dani was showing her parents her bracelet. He could see that Harry and Hermione nodded in approval. For some reason, a wave of jealousy washed over Matthew. "Stop," he told himself, "she's not your girlfriend, if she was then it would be different." He then silently made a pact with himself not to interfere with her relationships….ever. Then he slowly dragged his feet upstairs, with a small amount of hope that Dani may come running to catch up with him.

When he got to the room, the scrabble game was already set up. He sat down, only to soon be followed by Victore, who just '_randomly_' decided to sit next to him. **(A/N: Random my foot!! Ha! but then I wrote this so I guess I shouldn't be talking!!) **

"Oh wasn't it just wonderful that Dani's _boyfriend_ decided to drop in?" Victore asked him emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Uh, sure, I guess" Matthew said.

"It reminds me of what we had" she said. Matthew looked at her quizzically.

"Jasper, always has loved her you know" she continued

"Oh really?" he said in bored tone. Just then Dani sashayed into the room and Victore quickly draped herself over Matthew. Dani came and sat in between James and Matthew. She turned toward Matthew, and a surprised look crossed her face when she saw Victore all over him. Victore smirked in victory but it quickly dissolved when she saw that Dani now wore an expression that said she couldn't care less.

"We're going to Diagon Alley on Monday" Dani said

"But we don't have our required lists yet" Anne said

"Yeah, but we've got a ton of professors for parents" replied Dani.

"Oh okay awesome" said Anne. Everyone else nodded in agreement. It was tradition to go and get supplies together. They all went every year.

"I'm going to text Jasper and ask when he's going" Dani said excitedly "maybe he can come with us".

"Wonderful" James said "just please don't get all mushy on us please!". Dani's eyes narrowed and she rapidly typed on her phone. Then "What You Got" by Colby O' Donis started to play. Dani smiled. James rolled his eyes and started singing purposefully off key with the song.

_I see your so cute so you don't have to say a word  
Yeah those guys wanna come treat ya right_

Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin' hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop

Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop

Dani smacked James right as the song started to reset and flipped open her phone. Dani analyzed the message. "Jasper's 'special' ringtone" James explained "It only plays when he calls or texts. Sure, she has a special ringtone for him, what about me? Nada! She says it's because he personally downloaded it for her!" Dani smiled at the small screen and texted back. About twenty second passed and then the song played again.

"Curse the day he downloaded it for her" James said in mock torture. Everyone laughed. "It's all I ever hear at home".

"Good news and bad news" Dani said as she put away her phone.

"What?" Carilly said

"The good news is that Jasper is going to Diagon Alley on Monday too" she answered "the bad news is that his parents are coming with him and Dad has been dying to meet them".

"I don't get it," James said "where's the good news?" Dani glared at him. Just then Hermione walked in.

"Okay kids, time for bed" she said

"But mom we were going to play scrabble" James protested. Hermione glared at him.

"Yes mother" James muttered. Then Dani's phone rang loudly causing everyone to jump. Hermione looked at her and told her to get it. It was Jasper's ringtone. Dani quickly opened her phone and texted back. Hermione looked at her sternly. Dani smiled sweetly and turned off her phone without looking at it.

"Bed all of you" Hermione said. James walked to his room grumbling something about stupid ringtones and about how it was too early to go to bed. Dani and Matthew were soon the only ones left in their room. Dani hurriedly cleaned up the scrabble board and the letters and put them in the box.

"So, uh, what did Jasper say?" Matthew asked her.

"He said good night and that he can't wait to see everyone again on Monday" she smiled. Matthew nodded, pretending to be interested. Then Dani left the room to go to the bathroom and change. When she came back Matthew went. As soon as he walked out of the room James walked in and asked her the exact same thing Matthew had. Dani told him. James nodded and said that Hermione was pretty miffed that they were texting at that hour of the night.

"Okay" Dani said "I'll get back in their good graces soon"

"Yeah" James replied

"Good night" Dani said hugging her brother

"Good night" he replied and left the room before Hermione could catch them up. Dani got in her bed and turned off her lamp.

Matthew then walked into the room and grumbled a good night and also turned off his light. Dani then thought of her birthday wish. It was 11:17 p.m. Her wish still had not come true. Maybe it was defective she thought. The minutes ticked away like hours and her mind was swirling with thought. At 11:49 she got up and walked to her parent's room. As soon as she walked in Harry's watch went off. "Happy Birthday, Princess" Harry said. Dani smiled.

"Sixteen years ago right down to the minute" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Then James walked in. 

"What did I miss?" He grumbled.

"Oh nothing just my exact birthday time!" Dani said.

"Okay, sorry, Happy Birthday and Good Night" He said and turned around to go back to the room he shared with Eric, Ryan and Adam.

"Okay, Good night Mum, Daddy" Dani said and then left to go back to the room. It was 11:54 when she got back. Only six minutes left. The time was ticking away. She lay down on her bed. She jumped when Matthew suddenly spoke.

"Uh, Dani?" he said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I just wanted to uh, say, uh"

"Yes?" she urged

**A/N: **Okayyyy……a cliff hanger! Will Matthew profess his love? Will Dani accept it? What about Jasper? I hope you guys noticed our special guest…Jasper Whitlock (Hale) from Twilight. Yeah, In Twilight he's 18 but here he's 16. I had to incorporate Twilight some how! I'm obsessed!! Yes, there will be more of him soon. Please tell me what your thoughts are! This chapter was 10 pages on WORD baby!! That's a new record for me! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews!! But please take into consideration that this was unedited, due to my BETA less situation! Love Ya All!!

\m/(.)(.)\m/ (")

Rock on Chickadees!


	5. His Truth?

How to Save a Life

Chapter Five: His Truth?

**A/N:** Hey People!! Because you waited so long for the other chapter here is another just for you. A special treat for being patient and not beating me up!! Here is chapter 5. It's not very long, but I promise that the next chapter will have Diagon Alley! Scout's Honor! Okay, so maybe I'm not a boy scout, or a boy, but so what I promise! (Mumbles something about stupid unreliable BETAs) Anyway, here is the chapter. Thankfully NOT free of Jasper or Twilight! Ha! I'm awesome like that! Yes, he will be in here, but only for a small piece. NO, this is not a Harry Potter-Twilight crossover. He is merely a character in here. He is not a vampire in here either! I have not decided what to do with his character quite yet either! I will soon! I've narrowed down my choices and I am close to a decision! Oh, yes Jasper here is portrayed by Jackson Rathbone like in the movie. He's perfect! With out further gabbing, here is the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Jasper! Those belong to two brilliant writers who I worship endlessly!

_She jumped when Matthew suddenly spoke. _

_"Uh, Dani?" he said._

_"Yes?" she answered._

_"I just wanted to uh, say, uh"_

_"Yes?" she urged _

"I, um, just don't be bothered by Victore" He said. He chickened out; he couldn't do it.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure" she replied

"You know I like you right?" he asked. She was shocked! He put it so bluntly!

"Like the sister I never had though" he added quickly. "Victore was right, he only saw her as a friend" she thought.

"Dani?"

"Oh, yeah, you're like my brother too" She replied quickly.

"G'night" Matthew said.

"Night" she replied quietly. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When Dani opened her eyes she saw the white ceiling above her, she immediately remembered where she was. She got up and looked around. Matthew was already awake and most likely downstairs. She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. When she got out she quickly straitened her hair with a spell and threw on shorts and a purple and gray t-shirt that said off the wall all over it. She then cleaned up and went back to the room. Dani pulled out her vanilla scented body spray and her flowery scented body spray. "Well, vanilla is Jasper's and I wouldn't want to waste it on other people, I'll use it tomorrow" she thought "Flowery it is". She sprayed herself, but the bottle back in her bag and went downstairs.

Downstairs, James, Ryan, Carilly, Eric, Matthew, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville were sitting around the table. Victore and Anne were still asleep along with Katie, Angelina, Luna and Draco. Mrs.Weasley was making breakfast. "Good Morning" Dani sang.

"Happy again today Dani?" Hermione asked. Dani nodded.

"Man, Jasper called already?" James said "Man he's good!" Dani glared at him.

"I am _not _a man and, no, Jasper has _not_ called yet, and I did not call him" Dani sneered "he _needs_ to sleep in for once. He looked tired last night." James rolled his eyes. Then Mrs. Weasley bustled in with platters of food. Every one ate their own weight in food due to the fact that Mrs. Weasley thought that they were all under fed. The smell of food woke up everyone who was still asleep and they also came down to eat.

"Come on let's go outside" James said after all the kids were done eating. Only the adults were left at the table.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" he asked. Everyone shrugged. Then Dani's phone rang. "Ugh!" James complained. "Does he have nothing better to do?" Dani glared at him and answered her phone.

"Hi love" she said.

"No, just hanging around with my family". James mimicked the conversation behind her. Dani swung her hand back hitting him in the forehead. "Owww" James mouthed causing everyone to laugh.

"I gotta go" Dani said "My stupid brother is mimicking me. No, Jasper it's not funny! Okay I love you." James rolled his eyes.

"No it's your turn to hang up first" James said "It always goes this way mark my words"

"Okay I'll call you later" she said "I know it's my turn to hang up first". James was shocked!

"She actually knew whose turn it was!" he exclaimed "This is a first". Dani's eyes narrowed.

"Jasper keeps track" she said coldly.

"Sorry!" James said "Wannabe Mrs. Whitlock" he muttered

"I heard that" Dani said. James smiled slyly.

"Hey anyone up for tag?" Anne asked. They all agreed and played tag wizard style. It was very interesting.

Later that day they got to their unstarted game of scrabble, where Victore took to flaunting Matthew as if saying to Dani "Look he's mine and you can't have him".

"Well two can play at that game" Dan thought "Just wait until tomorrow". Dani's phone rang a few times with texts from Jasper telling her that he couldn't wait to see her the next day. Dani flaunted those to Victore. She was going to have a lot of fun at Diagon Alley the next day if all went well.

That night Dani went to bed, her skin tingling with anticipation. It would be a very entertaining trip. And with her flawless boyfriend, she would win this game. Dani could feel it in her blood.

**A/N:** Okay, got that over with! So, he didn't exactly tell her the truth but he told her, a part of it. Like I said the next chapter will have Diagon Alley. It will be fun. Please leave reviews and remember that this also was unBETA'd. Thanks to the devoted fans! You all get cookies!! If you leave a review you also get a cookie!

NOW CLICK THAT PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!


	6. Diagon Alley

A New Day

How to Save a Life

Chapter Six: Diagon Alley

**A/N:** Hi Guys. I've had a few hits on the last two chapters, but few reviews. It's Jasper isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have put him in! But he was just so perfect for the character that I needed. Oh, well if you really don't like him then let me know, because I have big plans for him. I'm sorry if you did not like the previous chapters but I was happy with the turn out. Anyway for those of you who did read the last few chapters, but left no review, here is the next chapter. BTW I rely on my reader's reviews to decide whether or not to continue. Oh, yeah and I know that Dani and the gang were 14 and 15, but I upped the ages so that they could drive! I had to! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Jasper Whitlock. They belong to two of the world's most brilliant writers who I worship faithfully. (Or Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls, though I wish I did, I don't)

_"Well two can play at that game" Dani thought "Just wait until tomorrow". Dani's phone rang a few times with texts from Jasper telling her that he couldn't wait to see her the next day. Dani flaunted those to Victore. She was going to have a lot of fun at Diagon Alley the next day if all went well. _

_That night Dani went to bed, her skin tingling with anticipation. It would be a very entertaining trip. And with her flawless boyfriend, she would win this game. Dani could feel it in her blood._

The next day she got up extra early to shower and get dressed. By the time she was done, everyone else was just barely getting up. She sprayed vanilla body spray on and left the room to go downstairs.

"Good morning Dani" Harry said. Dani had thought she was the only one up. Apparently she was wrong. She looked over at him, with a surprised look on her face.

"Good Morning" She replied "I didn't know you were up".

"It's either get hot water or not" Harry said. Dani nodded in agreement.

"What time are we leaving Dad?" she asked

"Whenever everyone's ready" he said. Dani smiled slyly.

"Can I help?" she asked. Harry looked at her sternly and she took that as a no. Dani went and sat down on the couch, pulling out her cell phone and iPod. Luckily, for her, Jasper was up early, therefore giving Dani _something _to do while everyone else was still either asleep or getting up.

"Good Morning" Matthew said from behind Dani causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

"Good Morning Matthew" she replied, quickly closing her phone. Then James entered the room.

"Dang Jasper's already up?" He said "Man, he's better that I thought he was."

"Maybe you should give him some credit once in a while" Dani said to James.

"So, what did '_Jaspy_' want at this hour anyway?" James asked

"He wanted to say good morning, and tell me that he was bringing his car, so that his parents wouldn't be so annoying" Dani replied looking strait at Harry.

"Hey" Harry said "It's not my fault your mother is overprotective"

"Hmmm" Dani said glaring at him "I believe it's others who have overprotective issues". Harry smiled at her, picking up his copy of The Daily Prophet.

"So what time are we leaving?" asked James and Matthew at the same time.

"Whenever everyone else is ready" Dani replied. James rolled his eyes.

"That could be ages" said Carilly who was walking into the room, closely followed by Anne, Ryan and Eric. James nodded in agreement with Carilly.

"Morning" grumbled Adam who was just walking in.

"Good Morning" Everyone said together causing him to jump for some reason.

"What's for breakfast?" asked James "I'm starved"

"Cereal" said Hermione briskly "We've got to hurry, if we want to beat any reporters".

"Hermione love, relax" Harry said "Skeeter won't bother us this time". She glared at him.

"Okay don't relax" Ha said in a very low tone, that Hermione caught anyway.

"Time for Lucky Charms" said James hurrying to the pantry to grab the box, with Eric right behind him "It's the best cereal ever". Dani rolled her eyes.

"That's stupid guys" she said "Everyone knows that Honey Smacks is the best cereal".

"Yup" Matthew said lunging for the box. Dani got there before he did. **(A/N: Or did she? Hmmm…)**

"Belifious" James said through a mouthful of Lucky Charms. Dani through him a disgusted look as she poured milk into her cereal.

"Dani that color looks awesome on your skin" Anne said referring to Dani's cobalt blue fitted top.

"Thanks" Dani said with a smile "Jasper ah-dores this color on me. He says it makes him crazy".

"Makes me crazy too" Matthew thought "that color sure does look nice on her." Dani had indeed inherited Harry's pale ivory skin. Sometimes she wished she had darker skin, but most of the time she didn't mind it.

About an hour later everyone was up and was getting ready to floo to Diagon Alley. Dani and Matthew landed with a thud.

"Owww" said Dani, then she noticed exactly how they'd landed.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked nervously, then he too noticed and quickly pushed himself up off of Dani. He had landed right on top of her slamming her into the ground.

"Uh, sorry" Matthew said with a smile.

"S'okay" Dani answered dusting herself off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked one last time. She nodded. Then James and Eric landed with a thud…standing up. James gave them a curious look.

"We fell when we landed" Dani and Matthew explained together. James didn't seem to care. Then Ryan and Adam came through, closely followed by everyone else.

"Okay, everyone's here, lets go" James said impatiently, probably wanting to hurry everything up so that they could go get ice cream from Fortescue's. Everyone, could only follow.

"Let's get your books first" Hermione said taking the lead from James and leading them to Flourish and Blotts.

"But don't we have to go and change our muggle money?" James asked

"Already done, son" Harry said. James look surprised, but kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, Dani?" James said "Dani?". He couldn't find her, but then spotted her walking behind everyone, texting madly on her. Then she hit a button on her phone and held it up to her ear. James then rolled his eyes as she slipped into her "lovey-dovey" mode as he put it.

"Hi, love" she said

"Where are you?" James heard his response.

"To your left, I'll come to you" Jasper said. James rolled his eyes again, but when he turned to look at Dani she was already in Jasper's arms, hugging him. It was as if he moved like lightening.

"Hey Jasper" James said causing everyone to turn around.

"James" Jasper said with a nod "nice to see you again.". James nodded.

"Mr. Potter" Jasper said extending his hand to Harry. Harry shook his hand.

"Oh, Jasper, there you are" a tall, willowy brunette woman said.

"Yes, mother I told you that I was going to find Dani" Jasper answered.

"Oh, Dani!" she chirped "How wonderful to see you again dear"

"You too, Mrs. Whitlock" Dani said sweetly. "Oh, Mrs. Whitlock, these are my parents" she continued.

"Oh, what a pleasure to finally meet you. My Jasper has said so many good things about you" Mrs. Whitlock said while shaking Hermione's hand warmly "Vivienne Whitlock" she said.

"Ah, and Mr. Potter" she continued "what a pleasure". Harry smiled.

"Mrs. Whitlock, are you going to join us?" James asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Whitlock is my mother-in-law, call me Vivienne. And yes, of course, I will join you; I think Ashford is walking this way" she said referring to her husband, Ashford Whitlock, one of the richest people in the wizarding world, who also belonged to one of the most prestigious families. Then suddenly he appeared beside her, and began introducing himself to Harry and Hermione, and everyone else who was standing within the small crowd that had formed around him, including reporters.

"Did it take you long to find me?" Dani asked Jasper softly.

"It wasn't too hard to spot you" Jasper smiled. Dani smiled back.

"Are you two coming or not?" James shouted from a few yards away. Dani and Jasper were both surprised by the fact that they had noticed everyone else had already started making their way to Flourish and Blotts. Jasper, then took Dani's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"We better hurry, or else they're going to start wondering where we are" he said. Dani nodded and they took off towards the bookstore, their strides in perfect symmetry.

"Where have you been?" James hissed at Dani as soon as they walked in.

"Had to tell Dad that you two went to look for a different book on the other side of the store" he growled.

"Calm down James" Dani said and turned to find that Jasper was not standing right next to her. Her eyes swept over the store, searching for Jasper.

"Miss me?" a velvet voice said from behind Dani.

"Where did you go?" she turned to face Jasper.

"I went to get a book from the other side of the store, just incase your Father asks" he said smiling innocently and holding up a book.

"Don't understand how you can do that so fast" she muttered while eyeing the crowd that had formed inside the store.

"Dani, it's not my fault you're exceptionally unobservant" Jasper said with a small smile. She glared at him.

"Come, let's go find our parents to see about our books" he said pulling her along with him. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been?" Harry questioned them as soon as they were right in front of him.

"We went to find a book that Jasper wanted" Dani replied automatically. Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"Hmmm, yes well, your mother has your books" he said. Dani smiled sweetly and went to find her mother, pulling Jasper along with her.

"Yes, well I do believe that they are quite good for each other" Hermione was saying to Mrs. Whitlock.

"Well, Jasper absolutely adores Dani" Vivienne replied with a small smile "she's been good for him." Hermione smiled.

"Hi Mum" Dani said surprising both of the ladies.

"Oh, Dani dear, I've already got both yours and James' books" Hermione said "If there's any other book you would like go ahead and look around, but don't take too long, we have to go to Madame Malkin's to get you and your brother new robes and some dress robes okay?"

Dani nodded. "Come on Jasper" Dani said quickly pulling him behind a bookcase. She hid behind some books to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I don't think they would approve of us eavesdropping in their conversation" he whispered in her ear.

"Fine" she muttered and allowed him to drag her to the back of the store near the tallest of the bookshelves. "What are we doing back here?" Dani asked

"Oh, nothing in particular" he said quietly "just thought we should go somewhere more private". She shot him a quizzical look.

"Um, do you want to go to a movie later, you know after we finish up here?" he asked her in his velvet voice. She smiled and nodded.

"That would be great" she said. He wrapped his arms around her and he lowered his head so that her lips could reach his with ease. They were awfully close to a kiss…

"Oh, here they are!" James and Eric cried. Jasper and Dani winced together and exchanged smiles with their eyes looking down at each other's feet.

"Uh, were you two um, about to" James said

"Ugh, kiss?" Eric finished for him.

"Uh, something like that" Jasper said fighting back a smile. James made gagging noises and pointed his finger down his throat. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Mum and Mrs. Whitlock are looking for both of you" James said. "Don't want to imagine what they thought you two were up to, before we arrived" he muttered. Jasper turned beet red much to Dani's amusement.

"Did James embarrass you?" she asked him gently. Jasper gave her a smile and shook his head slightly. She smiled back.

"Jazz" she said using her pet name for him "You respect me and I respect you."

"I know, but just the thought of anyone thinking that we were…" he started quietly "It's disturbing to think that our parents would think that we would do things like that".

"Relax Jazz" she said softly "I don't think that's what they were thinking, James just said that to try and be funny. You know how he is". Jasper nodded. Dani wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled up at him. His tense shoulders relaxed visibly.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded in response. They had reached the front of the store and Hermione and Mrs. Whitlock were there waiting for them.

"Everyone is already at Malkin's" Hermione said gesturing for them to hurry up. Then Hermione, Mrs. Whitlock, James and Eric hurried to their destination.

"We better hurry if we're going to catch up to them" Jasper said pulling his aviator sunglasses on. Dani nodded and pulled on her own black BCBG sunglasses. These were mandatory whenever either went out anywhere public, because they were followed around by nosy, annoying reporters due to the fact that they come from the most famous families in the wizarding world. It was insane whenever they went out.

"You ready?" Jasper asked. This would be their first public wizarding world outing. They had gone out together in public with muggles plenty of times. This would probably be completely different seeing as they were known by everyone.

"It's now or never" Dani said "Let's do this". He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and she did the same with him. He opened the door and they stepped out together into the sunlight. Dani and Jasper exchanged smiles and began walking to Madame Malkin's.

On their way they heard people exchanging whispers about them. Jasper smiled smugly after hearing a few of them.

"What?" Dani asked him.

"They think you're just with me for publicity" He said smiling. Dani snorted.

"God, why do they have to just assume people are together for odd reasons" She said irritated.

"They're only human" Jasper said with a smile "let them think what ever they want. _We_ know it's not true. Besides, what else would they entertain themselves with?" Dani laughed. He smiled. Even after three years, her laugh never ceased to make him feel like a child hearing something new. He liked the feeling. They reached the store. Jasper opened the door for Dani.

"Ugh, I think mum found James dress robes" Dani said know her fate would be the same. Jasper looked amused.

"Just let me know what color dresses you're going to get so I can coordinate properly" he said with a small smile.

"Okay" Dani said her eyes begging that he not make her go through with this.

"You'll survive" Jasper said amusement in his voice.

"Not without you" she said. He smiled.

"I'll be right across the room" Jasper pointed at the Men's section of the store; where Luna was trying to convince Matthew to go with Orange colored dress robes because they would repel Crumple Horned Snorkacks. Jasper fought back a smile, but then noticed his own mother beckoning to him. All traces of the smile faded. Both of them cringed at the article of clothing Mrs. Whitlock was holding up: Maroon colored dress robes.

"I better go convince her not to get those" Jasper said.

"Good luck" Dani said. They each headed to where their mothers were…on separate sides of the store.

"Dani, look at this dress" Hermione chirped "It would look lovely on you". She was referring to a purple floor length dress, with plenty of ruffles. In other words it was repulsive and totally not Dani.

"Uh, mum I think I would rather look around for myself" She said.

"If that's what you like" Hermione said distractedly. She was watching James and Eric argue over dress robes.

"Yeah" said Dani. She looked around the store finding a few possibilities. Then she thought about going to Leona's. The little boutique that was popular with teens, just a few stores down. It had opened a few years back and it had held up.

"Uh, mum I'm going to go to Leona's okay?" Dani asked

"Take Carilly, Anne and Victore with you" Hermione said. Dani groaned and Hermione shot her a glare.

"Yes, Mother" Dani mumbled. Dani quickly texted Jasper to let him know where she would be.

"Come on" Dani said to Carilly and Anne. They followed her out the door.

"Jasper why must you be so picky?" Mrs. Whitlock complained

"Mum," Jasper said "I don't like that color. Plain black will be just fine."

"You should experiment with color" she huffed. Then Madame Malkin made him go try on the dress robes that had just been tailored for him. He stepped into the dressing room and quickly put on the black dress robes. They made him look older, more sophisticated. Dani would like them. He stepped out and onto a platform, so the she could take measurements to see if they fit right.

"Hmmm" said Malkin through a mouthful of pins.

"Jasper, dear, will you please try a different color?" Mrs. Whitlock asked

"Gray" he said simply. She glared at him. "Navy blue?" he asked quietly, defeated.

"Well, I suppose" Mrs. Whitlock said "If that's all I'm going to get out of him" she muttered.

Jasper's eyes swept the store, he didn't see Dani. Matthew was walking to a dressing room. Then Jasper's phone rang.

'_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now, I'm running and screamin'_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

"Uh, Matthew, could get that?" Jasper asked him. He nodded.

"Where is it?" Matthew asked

"Back pocket" Jasper said.

"It's a text" Matthew replied "they went to Leona's". Jasper nodded.

"Tell her 'okay'" Jasper said and Matthew texted back and then handed Jasper his phone. When Jasper finished up and his mother paid he waited for the rest of the guys. When they got done they headed over to Leona's.

"Was that ringtone, special, you know for Dani?" Matthew asked Jasper as they were walking.

"Yes," Jasper said "I think that song describes us well. My parents didn't always approve of Dani, you know. They hadn't chosen her for me."

"Your parents pick your girlfriends?" Matthew asked incredulously.

"Not, necessarily pick, but more like influence my choice" Jasper said "It would horrify them if I came home with a squib, or any other type of reject from society or anything that would draw too much attention to us. Dani, in their point of view would bring in more attention, because she's a Potter. They had been disappointed in me."

"Ah" Matthew said "So, they didn't like her?"

"In many ways yes and no," Jasper said "They didn't like her due to the fact that she would draw in attention and because they had, in their point of view 'absolutely no influence' over my choice. But technically they did. I was so tired of having to be with a girl that they had hand picked from a specially chosen crop of wealthy families. I have only been with two other girls before Dani. I was almost locked into a marriage engagement in one of them, so I decided to choose my own girlfriend, much to their amazement. Dani had always called my attention, objectively speaking. I took quite a liking to having her sit next to me in three of my classes and soon I felt more for her, even if I barely knew her. I tried to get as much information about her without going to her closest friends, you guys"

"Whoa, so you went all stalker!" Matthew exclaimed

"Yes, in a way" Jasper chuckled "But, she still hadn't quite 'noticed' me. It was like she wanted me to notice her instead, but she completely ignored me, as if I were just a wall that sat next to her, blocking her view of the board. It was like I wasn't even there. Occasionally, she would surprise me with a 'hello' or 'that was a difficult exam, wasn't it?', but nothing, out of the ordinary. I didn't think she even knew my name, even if I was just as well known throughout the school as she was. Then, one day, I just decided to approach her and tell her how I felt about her, whether or not the feeling was mutual. Eventually, the feeling became mutual and I knew that I would have to tell my parents. They liked her after they met her, before…not so much. Dani had been a touchy subject between us for a while, until I brought her home one day. Now my mum absolutely loves her, and my father is quite pleased with my choice."

"So, it's all good now, right?" Matthew said.

"Yes," Jasper replied with a small smile "All cleared. I believe Dani is way too good for me and that she deserves someone better than me, even if she does disagree."

"Maybe she shouldn't disagree" Matthew muttered as they walked into the small shop.

"What took so long?" Dani asked Jasper when they walked in the door.

"Mum wanted me to 'experiment with color'" he said. Dani laughed knowing Jasper wouldn't ever go for anything that called attention. Bright colors included.

"What do you think of this dress?" Dani asked him. Jasper didn't know what to say. He never answered those types of questions for fear of her getting mad at him for saying the wrong thing.

"Car, what do you think?" Dani asked Carilly.

"Dani you already got three others" she said "That's all you'll need for the year."

"Yeah, but what do you think?" Dani insisted.

"Truthfully the other three looked better" Carilly said. Dani rolled her eyes and said "Fine". Dani went back into the dressing room to change back into her original clothes. Meanwhile, Jasper, Adam and Matthew were sitting on an upholstered bench waiting for the girls to finish up. James and Eric were having a blast making fun of each other while trying to put on different hair accessories. Leona was giving them the evil eye. Jasper had to go and intervene, when she went to and lecture them.

"Oh, Mr. Whitlock" she said "Forgive me, are they with you?"

"Yes" Jasper said. Leona had instantly recognized him, due to the Whitlock trademark…his gold colored eyes. As if they had known this was going to happen, the girls finished up and were ready. Leona was still eyeing Jasper.

"Let's go, love" Dani said coming up behind him. Leona's eyes widened. Jasper took Dani's bags.

"A Whitlock and a Potter?" Leona asked herself quietly "How odd. Ah, but of course, the money."

Jasper glared at her. Dani joined him.

"Let's go" Dani said again and they led the way out of the small boutique.

"Where to now?" Jasper asked

"Quality Quidditch Supplies" Dani said taking his hands. That was not Jasper's favorite place, even if he knew how to fly a broom, but he followed her dutifully. She needed to get a new broom care kit; hers was running low on everything. Everyone but Jasper was highly entertained, with all the quidditch supplies. Dani hurried knowing Jasper was getting annoyed.

"Okay I'm done" Dani said after she finished paying. Jasper quickly led her out of the tiny shop. They were followed by everyone else.

"Can we go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now?" James and Eric asked impatiently. Dani nodded. Jasper enjoyed that store a bit more than the quidditch supply one. When they walked in they were greeted by all of their parents including both of Jasper's.

"I love this shop!" Mr. Whitlock exclaimed, highly amused by the pygmy puffs. Jasper was surprised. There were few things his father _did_ enjoy.

"Uh, okay Dad" Jasper said nervously. Hermione took Dani's bags from Jasper and used a spell to transport them back to the burrow.

"Ooh, look Jasper, my boy" Mr. Whitlock said excitedly pointing at Skiving Snack Boxes. "Those look like a good joke in the making". Both Harry and Mr. Whitlock were laughing; it seemed that they were getting along quite well.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked Jasper. He nodded, even if he was slightly surprised to hear his father laughing over Skiving Snack Boxes.

"Do you want to go get ice cream?" he asked her "my treat". Dani nodded.

"Come on, maybe we can sneak out" Dani whispered. They forgot about the bell above the door, which rang when they opened it.

"Where are you going?" James asked

"Ice cream" Dani grumbled.

"Awesome" James said "Why don't we all go?" Much to Dani's dismay, everyone did agree.

"Wonderful" Dani said under her breath causing Jasper to chuckle.

"You'll survive" he whispered in her ear. Everyone walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. When they got there, they filled the tiny parlour. Luckily, Jasper and Dani went first.

"Two cones, please Mr. Fortescue" Jasper said

"Ah, Mr. Whitlock!" Fortescue cried "How nice to see you here again". Jasper smiled. "Which flavors would you like?"

"One chocolate and one vanilla" Jasper said.

"Wonderful" Fortescue said "Miss Potter, nice to see you too". Dani smiled sweetly. "Here you are." Jasper paid quickly and pulled Dani out of the packed ice cream parlour.

"That was bad" Jasper said. Dani rolled her eyes and licked her ice cream.

"Not that bad" she muttered. Jasper didn't like crowds. Ever. Even ones filled with people he knew. Jasper never really was an attention seeking person. He likes the quiet life.

Jasper grabbed a table with two chairs, a bit farther from the door, much to his enjoyment.

"Want a lick?" Jasper asked Dani. She nodded and offered him hers. They each licked each other's cone once.

"Interesting change" the said at the same time, which caused them to laugh. Jasper preferred vanilla and Dani liked chocolate.

"You smell like vanilla" Jasper chuckled.

"I know" Dani said "Your favorite." Jasper nodded and smiled. A lot of noise was coming from the door of the shop.

"Oh, there you guys are!" James said…very loudly.

"Darn" muttered Dani. Jasper turned his head away from Dani smiling and holding back a laugh. He pulled on his sunglasses again to give him something to do other than laugh.

"Hey, do you two have plans later?" James asked

"What's it to you?" Dani asked him. He shrugged.

"Dad asked" he replied. Dani groaned.

"Whatevs" she said. Then she turned towards Jasper. "Can I have a kiss?" Dani asked sweetly.

"But I'll taste like vanilla" Jasper said with an amused smile.

"And I'll taste like chocolate" Dani said "A winning combination." She leaned in and he tilted her chin up so that she could reach his lips. "Mmm" Jasper said

'SNAP!' They pulled away quickly to see Rita Skeeter standing there with her "quick quotes quill".

"What a lovely couple" Rita said a bit too sweetly.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked

"Excuse me?" Jasper and Dani said together

"This little fiasco, of course" Rita said as if she were explaining it to a child.

"Leave" Jasper said standing up

"But we were promised a good story" Rita protested

"Who sent you?" James said cutting in

"Ah, the brother" Rita sneered "how do you feel about this relationship?"

"You have no business here" James said

"I see" Rita continued as if he had told her to "defensive."

"Leave or my Father will see to it that you no longer work for the daily profit." Jasper said using the one weapon he hated to use; his father. Then both Harry and Mr. Whitlock appeared.

"Skeeter leave" Harry said "Or I will take this farther".

"Fine" Rita said sounding defeated "Just one question though; how do you feel about this relationship?"

"Leave" Harry said firmly

"Good Day" Rita sneered and then she and her photographer disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If that's in the paper tomorrow" James began. Harry cut him off with a glare.

"That's not under our control" Hermione said coming up behind them followed by everyone else.

"God, why can't they just leave us alone?" Dani said angrily. Jasper rubbed her back gently in an attempt to calm her.

"It's our curse" Mr. Whitlock said sadly.

"But she said someone promised her a good story" James said "But whom?"

"We'll just have to figure that out, won't we son?" Harry said. James nodded.

"We better get going, before another scene erupts" Harry said beckoning for everyone to follow him.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock" Harry said "Mrs. Whitlock"

"Oh, please Harry" Mr. Whitlock said "Ashford"

"Vivienne" Mrs. Whitlock said

"Of course" Harry said.

"Um, Dad" Dani started "Jasper and I are going to the movies". Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Well, as long as it's not in Diagon Alley, you can go. We don't need any more outburst" Harry said "Where are you two going?"

"Um, muggle London" Jasper said "We'll keep a low profile." Harry nodded his permission.

"Uh, let me go get my car" Jasper whispered "Meet me out front." Dani nodded, and Jasper was gone.

"How does he do that?" Carilly asked

"I don't know" Dani said

"Hey, uh, where are you supposed to meet him?" Anne asked

"Out front" Dani replied nonchalantly

"Well, let's go" Anne said and began walking. Dani rolled her eyes and followed her. Dani was followed by all of her cousins and her brother. As soon as they stepped out onto a secluded muggle street, a silver car whizzed by, then did a fast U turn and stopped right next where Dani was standing. Jasper, calmly stepped out of the driver's side. James, Eric, Adam, Ryan and Matthew's jaws dropped.

"You ready?" Jasper asked Dani.

"Jasper?" James said

"Yes?"

"Is that an Aston Martin DB9 LM?" James asked quietly

"Um, yes" Jasper said. James's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Dude!" James said "this is amazing!"

"I didn't know you were interested in cars" Jasper said, slightly intrigued.

"I never thought I'd see one in person" James said "I got grounded the weekend that one was at the car show."

"Do you like it?" Eric asked. Dani snorted.

"Eric," Dani said "like, is an understatement. This is Jasper's baby. Sometimes, I think he loves it more than he loves me, or even himself!" Carilly and Anne started cracking up.

"Gee, I don't blame him" Adam said as he and Matthew lifted the hood. Eric let out a low whistle.

"You _know_ that's not true" Jasper whispered in Dani's ear. She looked up at him. He gave her a smile.

"Well, I don't understand what you all see in big hunks of metal" Victore sneered "all they do is go fast."

"I don't think it's too hard to understand" Carilly said to her coldly. All Jasper could do was stare at Victore, like she was a mad woman.

"Um, we better get going or we're going to miss the 3 o'clock showing" Jasper said. They eventually, managed to tear the boys away from the car. As soon as Dani got in the car, Jasper revved the engine.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Let's go"

"Your wish is my command" Jasper said with a smirk.

"Ugh" Jasper groaned

"What is it Jazz?" Dani asked

"Victore" he spat "She unnerves me".

"I know how you feel" Dani said "You should have seen the chaos she caused at my birthday party."

"Um, do I want to know?" Jasper asked, laughing slightly.

"No" Dani said "You don't." They made it to the movie in time. After the movie, Jasper took Dani to dinner.

"Ugh, I don't want to be home" Dani said as Jasper's car turned into her driveway. The Potter Manor was hidden behind a large, yet not very thick forest, making it hard for press, reporters and nosy people to find. It also had a spell that hid it from random muggle hikers. It was somewhat tricky to find, but after three years of Dating Dani, Jasper was an expert at finding it.

Harry and Hermione had gone back to the Burrow to get their things and then they came home, 'dragging' James with them.

"We can go to my house if you'd like" Jasper said

"Wait, whose cars are those?" Dani said pointing to the two extra cars in her driveway.

"Why don't we go find out?" Jasper said cutting the engine.

One car was a deep blue PT Cruiser. The license plate read 'MATTMAN'.

"Matthew" Dani and Jasper said together laughing

The other car was a hot pink Toyota Prius. The license plate said 'WITCH92'.

"More like rhymes with witch 92" Dani said. Jasper chuckled.

"Why would they be here though?" Dani asked herself. Jasper shrugged.

"Why don't you-" Jasper said, but was cut off my Dani

"We better go find out" Dani said, taking Jasper's hand and pulling him along with her.

**A/N:** LOL! So what did you guy's think? Yes, in the next chapter we will find out why they are there. Yeah, it's a cliffy, so bite mite me! (Unless you are a vampire, that was a joke.) Okay, so 4 reviews and you get an update. Okay? So, click that pretty purple button down there and surprise me!

\m/(.)(.)\m/

P.S. I also wouldn't mind a werewolf! I personally AH-DORE Seth!


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ! Re: Poll

How to Save a Life

How to Save a Life

Author's Note

Hola my peoples! NO! I am NOT quitting the story. I am asking you please participate in a poll. The question is: 'how do you think Dani and Jasper's kiss should go?' I am begging you to participate. I feel that this poll will give my readers a say in some parts of the story! There are four different choices. Please, please, please vote!

My kindest regards,

The Lion Loves his Lamb

P.S. It also would not hurt you to leave an occasional review!! For chapters 4, 5 & 6!! PLEASE! Is it really too much to ask of you?


	8. Surprise!

How to Save a Life

Chapter Seven: Surprise!

**A/N:** **Hola, my peoples! So, here is chapter seven. I'm sure plenty of you have noticed that I have changed the title to the story. Yes, there is a good reason! You see, it has to do with what is going to happen in the story. I hope it doesn't give too much away! Anyway, I'm going to split this in two. How to save a life is almost over. I just a have a few more chapters left. The second part **_**will**_** be called 'A New Day has Come'. So, yeah just be aware of that. I made this extra long, because I know that you all have been waiting for quite a while or this! Okay, enough of me…here it is!**

_"We better go find out" Dani said, taking Jasper's hand and pulling him along with her. _

"Okay" Jasper muttered, a second too late. Dani opened the door and stepped in, with Jasper right behind her.

"Hello?" Dani called, it was quiet.

"Maybe they're in the back?" Jasper suggested. Dani nodded and pulled him along. The dining room was empty. As was the kitchen, the family room and the back yard.

"Well, let's go check the garage" Dani said "to see if they took the cars." Jasper nodded in agreement. When she opened the door to the garage, it was dark. Jasper stepped in next to her. Dani flipped on the lights…

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. They were standing right next to a brand new aqua blue Porsche 911 Carrera. Dani was stunned. Jasper smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, the smile still on his lips, but his eyes were worried. Dani said nothing.

"Oh, love did we frighten you?" Hermione asked, not waiting for answer as she went to hug her daughter.

"Fffffforrr mme?" Dani stuttered.

"Yes, for you!" Harry exclaimed and went to hug his daughter.

"Group hug!" James yelled tossing Jasper a tiny silver digital camera. Everyone leaned in to give Dani a hug.

"Okay!" Dani said, regaining her sanity "Can't breathe! Jazz, help!" Jasper laughed. Eventually, Dani was able to escape the hug and into Jasper's arms.

"Did you know about this?" Dani asked him. He smiled and shrugged guiltily.

"Thanks Mum, Dad" Dani said to them.

"Do you like it?" James asked

"Like it? I love it!" Dani said "But I can't drive it until I get my license."

"We're taking you tomorrow" Harry said "Did you study?"

"Yes" Dani said "Jasper helped. Right, Jazz?"

"Yes," Jasper said sheepishly "I let her borrow my car."

"You didn't tell me you got to drive an Aston Martin!" James exclaimed

"It's no big deal" Dani said.

"Did you make sure she kept to the speed limit?" James asked Jasper.

"Of course." Jasper said shooting Dani a smile.

"Strict teacher" Dani mumbled. James laughed.

"And, say she doesn't pass?" Victore asked in a sly voice.

"Oh, she'll pass" Jasper said to her coolly.

"_Should_ she not pass," Harry said "she won't get to drive her car, simple as that."

"I _will_ pass." Dani said her voice filled with determination.

"I _know_ you will" Jasper whispered into her ear. She turned around in his arms so that she could look at him.

"And how can you be so sure?" She said

"Because I tutored you," He said "And because I'll be there to cheer you on tomorrow."

"Really?" Dani squealed. He smiled and nodded.

"Yay!" James said with sarcasm. Jasper checked his watch. His eyes widened.

"Dani?" he said

"Yeah?"

"I've to go." He said

"Already?" she asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, I've got to go supervise something at the house." Jasper said.

"Supervise?" Dani said skeptically. He nodded.

"We're going to have a visitor." Jasper mumbled. Dani nodded.

"Okay, let me walk you out" Dani said. They walked together, hand in hand to the front of the house and to his car.

"You'll be there tomorrow?" Dani asked unsure.

"Yes," Jasper said with a small smile "I promise." She knew that he never broke his promises.

"Okay" Dani said and leaned into his arms. He kissed her cheek and then his lips trailed down her collar bone, making her shiver in a pleasant way. He saved the lips for last.

"I have to go" he said quietly breaking the kiss.

"Okay." Dani said. He kissed her one last time.

"Bye, love" He said and stepped into his car. He backed out of the driveway. Dani waved and he straitened out and sped away. Dani sighed and went back into the house.

"Dani, where's our 'LIFE' game?" James asked

"Uh, I think it's in the right hand hall closet" Dani said.

"Okay," James said "You gonna play?"

"Sure." Dani said "Where are we playing?"

"My room."

"God, James please tell me you cleaned." She said

"Relax, I cleaned" James replied rolling his eyes. "Wasn't that bad" he muttered.

"Uh huh" Dani said and went to James' room, where all of her cousins were waiting.

"Where's James with the game?" Anne asked as soon as she walked into the room

"He went to get it" Dani said sitting down next to her.

"Jasper had to leave?" Carilly asked

"Yeah," Dani said disappointment coloring her tone.

"He'll be joining us tomorrow though," Dani added "To 'cheer me on' as he put it."

"Wow," Carilly said "He's perfect isn't he?"

"Heck yeah, he is!" Anne exclaimed "Dani's lucky. Is he good, y'know in-?"

"Okayy!" Dani said making sure to cut her off, so that she wouldn't have to hear he question. "Can we please stop discussing my 'perfect' boyfriend and all his 'perfectness'?"

"Well, he is." Carilly insisted

"Okay" Dani said "Are we done?"

"But you didn't answer my question" Anne pouted

"That does not have an answer, because I don't know" Dani said quickly.

"Of course she doesn't" Victore sneered from across the room "Dani's too much of a prude." Poor Eric, Adam, Ryan and Matthew were left staring at them, waiting for Dani's comeback.

"I would rather wait" Dani said "Y'know, until marriage; the _proper_ way." "And so would Jasper" she added quickly. Victore had nothing to say. James walked in carrying a stack of board games.

"Dang, who started it this time and over what?" James said

"Nobody started anything," Dani said through clenched teeth and glaring a Victore.

"If you say so," James said setting the games down.

"Cat fight" Eric coughed and James had to hold back a laugh.

**-----------------------------------At the Whitlock Manor------------------------------------------**

Jasper parked his car in the garage and went inside.

"Ah, Young Master Jasper, your parents are upstairs with your cousin Young Mistress Marshelline" The old care taker of the home said to Jasper.

"Thank you, Charles" Jasper said with a smile. Charles was Jasper's favorite out of all of the hired help. He had always been like a grandfather to Jasper.

"Of course," Charles said. Jasper walked through the house, to the grand staircase near the front of the house. He looked around the room and sighed. He then made his way, swiftly up the staircase.

Jasper used his sharpened hearing to decide which wing to go to. The Eastern Wing, he decided. He walked through the long hallways, lined with numerous paintings of the members of the Whitlock family. "One day" he thought "I'll be up there too. But, do I want to?" he thought to himself. He had no time left to think about the subject, because he had reached his cousin's guest room.

"Jasper!" Marshelline squealed as soon as he came into her room. She tackled him in a hug. "Where were you?" she asked

"I was at the Potter's" Jasper said with a small smile.

"Did she like the surprise?" Vivienne asked him.

"Yes, though she was a bit shaken," Jasper said, remembering the look on Dani's face when she flipped on the lights. He chuckled a bit. "She wasn't expecting it."

"Yes, it's a good thing everyone was in on it though," Ashford said "A good joke, none the less."

"So, what kind of car did they get her?" Marshelline asked

"Porsche Turbo 911 Carrera." Jasper answered.

"Ooh, nice!" she exclaimed. Jasper nodded.

"Well, we'll let you two catch up," Vivienne said and she and Ashford left the room.

"Let me change and I'll meet you in your room," Marshelline said to Jasper. He nodded and went to his room. He threw on a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt and got to work on something on his computer. He put on some music.

"Hey!" Marshelline said as she walked into his room in pajamas and wet hair. Obviously changing meant a shower too.

"Hey" Jasper said.

"So, whatcha doin?" she asked peering over his shoulder. Marshelline had always been like an older sister of sorts, for Jasper, as he had never had any siblings. Marshelline, was eighteen and studying to become a healer. She loved Jasper and had always seen him like a younger brother. She loved to poke and prod him for information, especially the kind that he would never tell anyone else.

"Oh, I want to talk to Dani." Marshelline said "I haven't seen her since the last time I came."

"She'll like that," Jasper said "Why don't you IM with her?"

"Okay. Let me use your computer."

He gestured towards his desk, where his MacBook Air sat. "Go ahead."

"Yay!" she squealed and opened up the internet on it. "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much," said Jasper toying with the fringe on the curtains by the loveseat where he was sitting.

"Hmmm," Marshelline said

"What?" Jasper said

"Oh, I'm just looking deeper into your answer." She said.

"Maybe too deep" Jasper muttered.

"She's not logged on." Marshelline said.

"Try later" Jasper suggested.

"Yeah." She said, beginning to browse through his iTunes library.

"Wow," she said "I didn't even know you had stuff like this."

"Stuff like what?" he asked nervously

"Songs like this," she muttered clicking on a song. Then, 'Lollipop' by Lil' Wayne Featuring Static Major began to play out of the surround sound speakers above them.

"It's clean" Jasper said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I know the dirty lyrics" she wiggled her eyebrows. "Disturbing to think that _my_ little cousin has songs like this on his iPod," Marshelline teased. She stood up and hopped onto his bed. "So, _now_ tell me what kinds of trouble you've been getting into." she said.

"I don't get into trouble" He smiled innocently.

"I would believe you, _if_ you didn't go to a co-ed school." She said "If I'd have gone to a co-ed school…"

"You would have gotten into trouble and plenty of it!" Jasper finished for her with a grin.

"So, what's your secret? How do you stay out of trouble?" Marshelline questioned.

"I keep a low profile," Jasper answered fighting back a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny" she said sarcastically "And what about with Dani? How do you stay out of trouble with her?"

"I keep my mouth shut and try not to say the wrong thing or laugh at something that would earn me a glare." Jasper said seriously.

Marshelline swatted him playfully. "Not that kind of trouble; the other kind. You know. Just-the-two-of-you-alone-in-a-dark-room kind of trouble."

"We stay out of dark places" Jasper said quickly. He felt his skin go cold, due to his nervous mood.

"Well, don't you want to…you know…well, you know. I think she wants to with you." Marshelline said, remembering a conversation she had had with Dani last time she had seen her, something that Dani had told her with confidence.

"Too much information" Jasper said dipping his head. His neck reddened.

"You blushed!" Marshelline said triumphantly "I embarrassed you! Cool! I didn't think that was possible." Jasper said nothing. His face still felt hot.

"So, I'm assuming you two haven't gone down that road yet." She said

Jasper sighed. "I love Dani. If we…if we ever go that far, then I want it to be the right way. I'd want us to be married." Marshelline thought about that for a moment.

"Are you saying you're going to marry her?" She asked interest in her voice. Jasper looked up at her.

"Maybe someday." He grinned "But don't tell her. I want to surprise her."

"Ha!" Marshelline said "Have you been living under a rock? That girl has already picked out her china pattern."

Jasper looked startled.

Marshelline burst out laughing. "Kidding!"

Jasper grabbed a pillow off of his bed and threw it at her. She shrieked, but didn't stop laughing. Then Jasper was also laughing. Then Jasper's phone rang.

"'_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now, I'm running and screamin'_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong.  
Had my heart on lockdown…"

Jasper lunged for his phone, before Marshelline could answer it.

"Hi Dani," He said, while Marshelline made weird faces at him. Then she started swatting her arms around and motioning for him to give her the phone.

"Uh, Dani, someone here wishes to speak to you" He said "No it's not my mother; I wouldn't have been able to say that if it were. Okay, okay." He handed his phone over to Marshelline.

"Hello?" Dani said

"Hi Dee!" Marshelline cried. Jasper heard Dani scream on the other end of the phone.

"Ehmahgawd, Marsh! Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me! I'm here visiting my little cousin, making sure he doesn't get into trouble." Marshelline said, sticking her tongue out at Jasper as if saying ha! I just embarrassed you! Dani giggled on the other end. Marshelline joined in. Jasper scowled at her.

"Lemme guess, you just embarrassed him?" Dani said

"Yup! And I'm proud of it!"

"You are so bad!" Dani laughed. Jasper pointed at his watch as if they were on a time limit or something. Ha! He had switched phone companies for Dani.

"I know I am." Marshelline said. "So, Jasper told me that your family pulled a fast one on you today."

"Ugh. Yeah. Everyone was in on it too! Including Jasper. Hold on, put me on speaker so I can tell him something." Marshelline pressed a few buttons.

"Jazzy?" Dani said, her voice sugary sweet. Jasper cringed, he knew what was coming.

"Yes?" Jasper said.

"You are in big trouble, buster!" Dani yelled. Jasper jumped "Don't think you will be able to weasel your way out of punishment! How could you not have told me? You know I hate big surprises like that!"

"I sorry!" Jasper squeaked, in a little kid voice, with a fake pout. **(A/N: Yes! **_**I sorry!**_** No I didn't make a spelling error.)**

"Big trouble." Dani repeated for emphasis.

"Okay." Jasper said

"Hmmm, Marsh, you have my full permission to tease and embarrass Jasper to full extent, for the rest of your stay." Dani said in a business-like voice. She then added a giggle.

"Yes!" Marshelline power punched the air with her fist. "Oh, yeah!"

"No!" Jasper groaned "Dani, can't you rethink that for a moment, please? You don't know what I've already had to endure tonight!" Dani laughed.

"Don't do the crime, if you can't pay the time!" Marshelline cackled. Jasper scowled at her.

"Whatever," he said.

"Say, Dani, does that punishment go into effect immediately? Because I have some juicy info for you."

"Uh, sure," Dani said.

"Oh _god no_." Jasper murmured

"Okay, well did you know that I was _the first_ person to know about you?" Jasper groaned again, this time closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Dani heard it and laughed.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked

"Well, you see, when you guys were in your second year I called Jasper here and we got to talking. I asked him if there was anyone special. He, of course had a companion for special outings, but other than that, he told me that were was no one special. Eventually, after much prying-"

"Too much if you ask me." Jasper muttered

"I was able to weasel some very valuable info out him. Ha! He told me that there may be someone, but that she paid absolutely no attention to him. Or at least that's what he thought. Is that true?"

"Well," Dani hesitated. Jasper's ears perked up. "I guess it's true. Only partially, though. How could one not notice a Whitlock, but I guess if the 'notice' he was looking for was appeal, then no. Absolutely not, I was much too focused on my studies in my first two years at Hogwarts to notice guys like that. Well, no, sorry, that's a lie. I did have one kinda-sorta boyfriend before Jasper, his name was Laurent. It lasted three months. He said I was too controlling. Ha! I barely even saw the guy. Then, when the third year rolled around and I got stuck having to sit next to Jasper in three of my classes, well I wasn't exactly pleased. I thought he was quite a bother; Anti-social, actually. He didn't talk, at all. I had to do all the talking."

"You rarely talked to me, what was I supposed to say?" Jasper said, cutting in.

"I don't know, maybe 'Oh, hi, what did you think of that last assignment?' or something along those lines! But, I later learned that he _did_ have friends, and was _somewhat_ social. But, until he came up to me, I was never really interested. Unlike some girls who would have killed to have him. Heck, they tried to stalk out their territory on him! I would laugh my head off at girls who had insane crushes on him! They would know every little thing about him! The funny thing was that I was friends with one of the girls that was in his personal fan club, and she kept trying to get me to join, just because we shared three classes, all in which we sat together, so I was a valuable source for information. I was shunned when said I didn't know what color his eyes were and that I didn't want to join! Ha!"

"What!" Jasper exclaimed "Wait, I had a fan club?"

"Jazz, were you living under a rock?" Dani "How could you have not noticed? They were everywhere! They followed you!"

"Guess I just didn't notice. I was too busy trying to get someone else to notice me." He said with a sly grin, as if she could see him. Dani laughed softly.

"Then, one day, I was just sitting in the great hall, trying to get some work done and low and behold, Mr. Perfecto over here comes along." Dani finished.

"I would love to hear that story in detail" Marshelline said. "Hey, did you ever consider him a friend?"

"At a later point, yes, I believe so. Other than that, I think I just thought Jasper was a spoiled rich kid, who always got his way. I guess I just believed everything that I heard. I don't even think I ever considered him boyfriend material! At least not for me anyway. I think I thought if I ignored him, or tried to ignore him as much as 'being polite, yet still ignore the person as much as possible' applied, I would survive the year without ever actually having to deal with him."

"And _I_ thought you were playing hard to get." Jasper teased.

"Of course not!" Dani exclaimed "I just never considered it, rationally at least."

"But, you learned your lesson, right?" Marshelline asked

"Yes," Dani said her voice had gone soft and become filled with love. "Never judge a book by its cover, ever." Jasper smiled.

"Ugh." Marshelline said, while pretending to gag. "You two sicken me."

"Sorry!" Dani and Jasper said at the same time. Then they laughed.

"Whatever" Marshelline said "I'm going to bed. Good night, Dani!"

"Okay, good night Marsh," Dani said. Marshelline got off of Jasper's bed, mouthed good night to him and fled to her room. Jasper shook his head.

"I guess it's the same for me." Jasper said.

"Okay, love." Dani said "Good night."

"Good night." Jasper said "Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Dani said.

"It's your turn" Jasper said.

"I know" Dani said "Bye, love." She then hung up. He shut his phone off and turned off his lights. It was time to hit the hay.

**---------------------------At the Potter Household (The next day) ------------------------------**

Dani opened her eyes and found that she was facing her closet door; not at all the door of the DMV that she had been dreaming about. Her alarm clock sounded, to the song that she had chosen for it to play from her iPod.

'_Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (most definitely)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it off boy (yeah, yeah)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo)_'

Dani slapped the power button. "Yay," she said to herself "Time to get up." She got up and walked over to her closet to pull out some clothes. Jeans, t-shirt, socks, shoes.

"Who was playing 'Break it off'?" Asked Carilly and Anne who came walking into Dani's closet.

"I was." Dani said, while trying to decide between two different shirts. "It was my alarm for the day.

"Can we replay it?" Asked Anne

"Sure," Dani said grabbing her clothes. "I'll be in the shower." She ran into her bathroom and turned on the water. After being in the water for about ten seconds, she heard the sound of music drifting from her room. She hurried as much as possible. Then it hit her. Her cousins would be staying with them for two weeks…that meant less time with Jasper, because her mother would expect her to entertain their guests. Darn. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and hurriedly dried herself off. Dani tugged on her clothes and pulled out her blow dryer. The cool air on her scalp felt good. Once it was dry she made sure to put an anti frizz charm on it, she so was not going to see Jasper and have to wear a hat. Absolutely not. She did a double check on everything, and swiftly left the bathroom. In her room, she found every single one of her cousins waiting for her.

"What took so long?" Eric asked, causing James and Ryan to fall into hysterics. Dani eyed them suspiciously.

"What did you do?" Dani asked, her questioned aimed toward James.

"Why nothing, dearest sister, nothing at all," James said innocently, with a smile.

"Hmm," Dani said, cocking one eyebrow. "Of course not." She looked around the room, her pictures had been rearranged. Dani rolled her eyes and with a wave of her wand they were set back into their original order. "You should have tried something less obvious."

"It was not that obvious!" James exclaimed.

"James, I live in here." Dani said, "I know where I put my stuff."

"Whatever." James huffed. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." She said and went downstairs to the kitchen."

"Hurry." said Hermione. "The DMV gets crowded early." They scarffed down bowls of cereal, then hurried back up to grab cell phones and iPods.

"We're gonna have to take a couple of cars." Harry said.

"Um, Dani can drive my car, and I can take three others." Matthew offered.

"That'll work, she can warm up, um take Carilly, Ryan and uh, James." Harry said. "And we'll take Adam, Anne, Eric and Victore." Harry added. Matthew nodded and headed outside. He was followed by everyone else who would be going in his car.

"Keys?" Dani asked him, while holding out her hand.

"Oh, uh," Matthew said as he fished around in his pocket for his keys. "Here." He handed her the keys." Dani smiled and got in the car to start it. Then everyone else climbed in.

"I think we're supposed to follow my parents there." Dani said adjusting her mirrors. Meanwhile James was in the back seat performing the sing of the cross on himself multiple times. Dani glared at him. "There is no need for that." She said sharply. "You will be perfectly safe. Remember, Jasper tutored me, and Dad showed me how."

"What does having Jasper tutor you have to do with my physical and partial mental safety?" James muttered under his breath. **(A/N: I don't know if the characters in Harry Potter would be Catholic or not. I am assuming they would practice some form of Christianity since they celebrate Christmas. I am going off of my beliefs. I am a Catholic and I hold nothing against the many other religions in this world. No offense at all to those who are not Catholic or Christian. I believe that all religions are wonderful, but I needed to have Christianity in here, due the fact that his how it is in the book. Again, no offense at all to those of you who practice other religions, I am merely going off of what I am used to in my life. Please, no flames for that.)**

"Ready?" Dani asked them. A chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' followed. Dani switch the gears into reverse and easily pulled out of the driveway and onto the circular driveway in front, behind her Father's gray Lexus LX. Harry took off, and drove out of the driveway, Dani right behind him.

Matthew reached to turn on the stereo, but then drew back. "Um, can you drive with music on?" he asked.

"Yes," Dani nodded. "That's how Jasper tutored me. He said that it won't always be quiet when I drive."

"He's right," Matthew said. "And the music does help give off a good vibe too." He reached over and turned on music from his iPod.

'_Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake_

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
(Get inside)

Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's throwin' me off  
(Here we go now)

Now, if she does it like this  
Well you do it like that  
Now, if she touches like this  
Well, you touch her right back  
Now, if she moves like this  
Well, you move like that  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it'

"I love this song." Carilly said. "Metro Station, right?"

"Yeah.", "Yes." Matthew and Dani said at the same time.

"Love them." Dani said "Jazz and I went to go see them last year for our anniversary. They are amazing!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember you told me." Matthew said. "They are sick!"

"Totally." Dani said "We got to do meet n' greet. They were really nice."

"Wow, Jasper likes to go all out, doesn't he?" Ryan asked

'_I saw you dancing there  
I couldn't get you off my mind  
But I could tell, that you could tell  
That I was taking my time_

But I was thinking of ways  
To get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking  
Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?'

"Yeah," Dani said, slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, he likes them, too. Jazz was just as psyched as I was."

"Must be nice to have a boyfriend." Carilly said dreamily

"Um, yeah, it is." Dani said, her eyes travelling down to her wrist where her birthday bracelet lay. Then she remembered she was driving and her eyes shifted back up.

"I wouldn't know." James said. Ryan and Matthew laughed. Dani rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the 'joke'.

"Speaking of Jasper," Dani said "James can you call him and tell him that we're close to the DMV?" James nodded and pulled out his phone. A groggy hello was heard from the other end.

"Uh, Jasper?" James said

"Yes?"

"Dani said to tell you that we're close to the DMV now." James said

"Oh, okay. I'll be there when you get there."

"Okay, fine. Bye." James said and hung up. "Done." James said.

"Lovely," Dani replied. Then the song changed.

'_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you_'

"Mmm, Ne-Yo," Dani said. "Nice taste."

"Thank you," Matthew said, bending at the waist. "I _do_ have good taste."

"Don't let it go to your head, buster." Dani said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I won't" Matthew said softly.

'_Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?'

Then Dani turned into the parking lot, right behind her father. She pulled into a parking spot. They climbed out of the car. Dani looked around, Jasper's car was no where to be found. "Where is he?" Dani muttered. Then a blur of silver drove past them.

"Uh, Dani…?" James said, just as a silver Aston Martin pulled into the parking lot. Jasper calmly got out of the car, and walked towards Dani.

"Break the speed limit much, Jasper?" James snickered. Jasper flashed him a smile and turned back to Dani.

"Hello, love." Jasper said, pulling Dani into his arms. She kissed him.

"Did you study last night?" Jasper asked when they pulled away.

"Um, yeah, for a bit," Dani answered.

"Good."

"Dani, come on, you have to do the oral test." Hermione said waving them inside.

Dani sighed, and they all went inside.

------------------------------------About ½ an hour later--------------------------------------------- 

"Oh my gawd, that test was hard!" Dani exclaimed as she walked out of the tiny room where the oral test was supposed to be taken. "What if I failed?" she gasped nervously. Victoire snorted. Jasper glared at her.

"I'm sure you did fine." Harry said, hurrying her to the double doors, where her name was being called.

"Good luck." Harry and Hermione said with smiles. Dani hugged them. Then she looked to her brother and her cousins.

"Good luck!" they said in a chorus. Then a pair of arms wrapped around Dani's waist. She smiled.

"Do you remember how to parallel park?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes." Dani answered, looking nervously at the car that had been brought out for her use.

"You'll do wonderful." Japer said, and with that he pulled her wrist with the bracelet up to his lips and he kissed it. He also added another charm to it.

"Oh, why it's a four leaf clover!" Dani exclaimed. Jasper smiled.

"For good luck."

"I'm gonna need it." Dani replied. Jasper kissed her forehead and sent her on her way.

Dani ran to the tester guy. **(A/N: I'm not sure what they are called.)** "Um, I'm Daniella." She said it came out as sort of a question though. The guy looked at her strangely.

"Right, well I'm Marcus, and I'll be conducting your test." He said rather blandly.

"Er, right," Dani said with a sweet smile. "Shall we?" She asked gesturing towards the car. He muttered something about 'the faster the better'. Dani was an expert at fast. "Let's go then."

"Right," said Marcus climbing into the passenger side. Dani got in and buckled up. The test began.

"Ooh, she's going to do the parallel parking," Matthew said, his eyes on the gaudy maroon DMV car. Jasper turned to watch.

"Oh god," he said

"What's wrong?" asked Matt

"She had the most trouble with parallel parking." Jasper replied.

"Oh." They both cringed as Dani narrowly missed a cone.

"Most people do have trouble with it."

"I didn't." Jasper said earnestly. Matthew looked at him incredulously, as Dani parked the car in between the cones.

"Whoo Hoo! Go Dani!" Jasper cheered. Dani climbed out of the car and shot them a thumbs up. Marcus was scrawling something on a clipboard, and then he handed her the test results. Dani scanned the sheet then screamed. She hugged a befuddled Marcus, and then ran to where her family. She ran right into Jasper's arms.

"I passed!" Dani cried. Jasper smiled.

"I know."

"We knew you could do it, darling." Hermione said, reaching over to hug her daughter. 

"We are so proud of you!" Harry smiled. It was times like these that made Dani feel so very, very loved.

**A/N: Okay, so yeah I finally finished! Ha! I promise that the next chapter will have some Dani/Victoire clashing. I love that type of stuff; it's so much fun to write. Well, y'all know the drill! Please review! Oh, before I forget, the poll will remain in place until I put up the next chapter. (Chapter 8.) Alright, well PEACE! L8ter!**


	9. Don't Do the Crime

How to Save a Life

Chapter Eight: Don't do the Crime if You Can't Pay the Time

**A/N: Hi people. So, the poll has been closed seeing as this chapter is now up. Yeah, the results will be featured in the next chapter. (Sorry, I know I said that I would post them this chapter, but I split the chapter into two parts because of the length.) I am not quite pleased with the results, but what can I do about it? Nothing. Okay, with a heavy heart I give you the next chapter. **

Dani was simply ecstatic about passing her exam. Harry and Hermione were extremely proud of her. Everyone drove back to the Potter's. Well, everyone minus Jasper who had gone back to get his cousin.

"Dani!" Marshelline squealed as she ran over to hug Dani.

"Marsh!" Dani squealed hugging back.

"Ohmigawd, I've missed you so much!" They said at the same time and laughed.

"Ooh, I love your new look." Dani said fingering Marshelline's shoulder length blonde hair.

"Thanks. It was getting too long, so I cut it." Marshelline replied. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Hello, and what am I over here chopped Hippogriff?" Jasper asked waving his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry love." Dani said going over to hug him.

"Aww. Is the poor wittle boyfwiend jealous of the attention?" Marshelline asked him in a little kid voice.

"No!" Jasper said feigning offense. All three of them laughed.

"Well come in." Dani said "My parents have been looking forward to seeing you again."

"That's a good thing right?" Marshelline checked

"Totally." Dani assured her.

"Ha! Poor Jasper. He goes cold in front of your father!" Marshelline laughed. Then both she and Dani cackled.

"He is a very…robust man." Jasper said with a grimace. He sort of secretly feared Harry. Dani and Marshelline turned around to look at him and they burst into laughter. "S'not funny." Jasper muttered.

"Yes it is!" They said together.

"Plus it's part of your punishment." Marshelline said.

"Darn it. I was hoping you'd forget about that." Jasper muttered.

"Fat chance, little cousin." Marshelline said. They walked into the Potter's entertainment room.

"Hey, what's up?" James said nodding to them. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Marshelline. "Hi," He breathed

"Hello," she replied smiling. "Nice to see you again, James."

"Um, same here." James choked out.

"You remember Marshelline, Jasper's cousin, right Jamesey?" Dani turned to her brother.

"Yeah." James said breaking out of his daze.

"Right," Dani raised one eyebrow at him. "So uh, what're we doing?"

"Matt was trying to wire up the Wii." James replied.

"Any luck?"

"I just gotta connect these last few wires and we should be up and running." Matthew called from behind the TV. "Hey Ry, hand me that wire. Here we go…"

"Great," James said. He spoke too soon.

"Aww, man!" Matt groaned

"What is it?" James asked

"I think I wired wrong." Matt said

"How'd ya do that?" James asked going over to take a look.

"Did you hook up the white wire to the TV, and then insert the power card?" Jasper asked them. They looked up.

"What white wire?" asked Matt looking around. Jasper found it and handed it to him.

"Okay, so connect that, insert the power card and turn it on." Jasper instructed patiently. They did as they were told. Instantly the TV screen lit up.

"Awesome!" Matt and James high-fived each other. Then they turned and high-fived Jasper.

"Jeez, we should've just had my Dad hook it up again." James said. "It took long enough."

"It's simple enough." Jasper said. Matt and James looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I hooked my own."

"Techie." James coughed

"And proud!" Jasper said laughing.

"So, you want to play a game?" Matt asked. They went off to sift through the Wii games in James's room.

"What is it with guys and video games?" asked Anne

"I don't know it's like genetically programmed into their y-chromosome." Marshelline replied shaking her head.

"Video games and cars." Anne said

"Whatever it is, Jasper's definitely got it." Dani said

"If they're gonna go be guys, then we should go shopping." Marshelline declared.

"Ooh, lets!" Anne said

"Where's Carilly?" Dani asked

"She's doing her volunteer hours at St. Mungo's." Ryan said walking into the room with James, Adam, Matt, Jasper and Eric.

"Oh, well can she sign out early?" asked Anne

"Yeah, but she'll have to do extra hours tomorrow." Ryan replied while examining a game case.

"Hmm." Dani mumbled, squinting her eyes. "Let's go pick her up."

"Yeah, I'll ask my Uncle if I can borrow the Navigator and we can go into London!" Marshelline exclaimed

"Uh, okay." Anne said "That'll be fun."

"Yeah, and if we get out early we can 'forget' that awful cousin of yours," Marshelline squealed

"Victoire?" Dani asked

"Yeah, the one who's always causing trouble."

"Ugh. Please, let's forget her on purpose. I don't know why my parents even invited her over. She's such a brat." Dani made a face.

"Come on. I'll floo back to Jasper's and ask my Uncle to borrow the car and then I'll come back and pick you up again." Marshelline said

"Or we can take the Cayenne." Dani replied matter-of-factly.

"The Porsche?" asked Anne

"Yeah, I'll ask to borrow it." Dani said. She then went off to sweet talk her father into letting her borrow the car. She came back about five minutes later with the keys.

"He said Marsh has to drive, though." Dani sighed handing her the keys.

"Great, let's go." Marshelline grinned. "Should we drag one boy along to act as a pack mule?"

"Naw, let 'em play with their toys." Anne said imitating boy talk.

"Come on Anne, you _need_ to get out." Dani said leading them out to the garage.

They drove over to St. Mungo's and picked up Carilly, and then they hit the shops. They got back to the Potter's in the late afternoon. Jasper and Marshelline left and Dani, Anne and Carilly sifted through their purchases. Then Hermione pulled Dani out. Harry was mad, very mad.

"You went out with all the girls, but Victoire?" Harry asked her

"Well, she was upstairs and we didn't think she would notice that we were gone anyways. She doesn't like us," Dani said. "Or me rather." Dani muttered

"And that's the excuse for not inviting het to go along with you?"

"But Dad, she always causes trouble and she's totally set on making my life miserable." She tried to explain.

"No, buts Dani, she's our guest and you have to try to entertain her as best as you can. You need to try to make friends with her. You two used be inseparable." Harry said

"Yeah, like when we were three." Dani said

"Now, in order to rebuild that friendship, you're going to spend the next few days with her and focusing on her entertainment." Harry said

"Aw, but Dad," Dani began to protest

"That means no iPod, no cell phone and no keys." Harry said holding out his hand so she could deposit the items.

"But Dad!" Dani exclaimed "I have a life! I have plans for the next three days!"

"No buts Daniella." Harry said sternly

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a smidgen?" Dani asked

"No." Harry said simply still waiting for Dani to hand over the goods.

"Fine. Do I at least get a last phone call; I mean I might as well be in prison." Dani tried

"Fine, _one_ phone call," Harry agreed "But choose wisely." Dani took her phone into another room and called Jasper. He was pretty bummed, but he promised her that he would find a way to communicate with her. Then she turned off her phone and tearfully handed it over to her father.

"Dani, you're not in prison," He said

"That's what you think." She grumbled

"No, the food's better here." Harry laughed at his own joke. Dani shook her head and went to find Anne and Carilly. The next few days were going to be hell on earth, or at least in the Potter household.


	10. Disclaimer Chapter!

How to Save a Life

Disclaimer Chapter

A hello to my readers! I've missed you all so much! This is just a quick little thing that I had to write…

**I own nothing! Nothing at all….. Well, I do own a laptop…. And shoes….. **(yes, random.)

Okay, now that that's been cleared up, everything else should run smoothly now. I'm gonna go finish the next chapter….

PEACE. LOVE. WIZARDS.


	11. Freedom is Sweet

How to Save a Life

Chapter Nine: Freedom is Sweet

**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers, I've wanted to get this chapter out in writing for the longest time! Not quite as long as the next chapter which is coming up shortly, but enough to get me excited about it! Okay, without further yapping, here it is!

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own nothing…at all. Okay, well I do own a magazine…with JACKSON RATHBONE on the cover…which I adore. Anyway, I'mma leave now.

The next two days went by for Dani at the speed of a second needle going around a clock. Apparently Bill had agreed with Harry's idea and suggested they be forced to be in the same room with each other at all times, which meant that now Victoire was sleeping Dani's room with her. Dani didn't sleep the first night, she was much too angry. The second day Jasper managed to somehow get Anne's cell phone number and texted her with a plan to 'break Dani out of prison'. Anne was tight lipped about it; all she said was that by Friday Dani would be out of 'Prison'.

"Oh, Dani!" Anne called

"Yeah?" Dani replied

"Just got the okay for Friday." Anne said coming into Dani's room. Dani was tossing a rubber band ball from hand to hand and Victoire was sitting on the floor flipping through a glossy fashion magazine.

The two girls were beyond ready to be released. It was like being on house arrest. No going out, no phone privileges, no TV….nothing.

"Great." Dani sighed.

"What's Friday?" asked Victoire sitting up. After so much 'together-ness' Dani and Victoire were on better speaking terms. Dani cleared it up for her that if she wanted Matthew she could go right ahead. Dani wasn't very interested; she was busy with Jasper anyway. Victoire finally understood it.

"Jasper's going to try and break us out of this house arrest." Dani replied

"_All_ of us?"

"Yes." Anne said. Dani was surprised, but if Anne had explained what had happened with her and Victoire within the last two days to Jasper and he had totally understood it then it was all good.

"Okay…" Dani said. Then Carilly ran into the room.

"Oh my gosh, you will never guess who just invited me to a huge party." Carilly blurted out

"Who?" Dani, Anne and Victoire said together

"Shawn Hunter." Carilly said referring to one of the most popular Hufflepuffs at Hogwarts. He was 16 and rich as heck. He was also extremely good looking and part of one of the wizarding world's most prestigious Pureblood families.

"You're kidding right?" Anne said. Carilly shook her head.

"No, I met him at St. Mungo's. He's been trying really hard to get my attention for some reason. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, though. But anyway, he invited me to a party at his house tomorrow." Carilly said

"Oh, well then I guess Carilly just spilled tomorrow's plans out on the table." Anne said

"Wait, we're going to Shawn Hunter's party tomorrow?" Victoire asked. Anne nodded.

"I knew my boyfriend had connections!" Dani twirled a piece of hair around her finger as if deep in thought.

"Don't you two go to all of the big parties together?" asked Carilly.

"We got to all but the Christmas parties." Dani replied staring out her window.

"Why not the Christmas parties?" Victoire inquired

"Our anniversary falls right around the time when everyone throws Christmas parties, so we don't go." Dani answered going over to her closet. "It's a waste of time really. We just want to spend time with each other."

"Oh, but I didn't bring anything for a party." Victoire said, sadness coloring her tone.

Dani turned around to look at her. She sized her up with her eyes.

"I have a walk in closet don't I? There's bound to be something that'll fit you." Dani shrugged.

"Really? You'd let me look through your closet?" Victoire asked her eyes wide in surprise.

"Sure, I guess." Dani replied. Then Harry walked in and motioned for Dani to follow him.

"You've completed your sentence." Harry said in a professional tone.

"Yay!" Dani hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome." Harry said handing her back her things. "But you have to promise to try and keep up your renewed relationship with Victoire."

"Oh, I will Daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dani said and then she ran back to her room to tell everyone that their sentence was over.

"They grow up so fast." Hermione sighed from behind Harry.

"Sometimes I just want the ability to press a pause button and savor the moment a bit longer." Harry agreed.

"We can't keep them here forever." Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"Unfortunately," Harry kissed her on the forehead. "My love, you are very right."

"Aren't I always?" She teased him playfully.

"Not _always_…" Harry played along.

"Oh?"

"_Sometimes_ you are off, slightly."

"I'll show you '_off slightly_'!" Hermione slapped him in a childish way.

"No!" Harry feigned agony. He took off running down the hallway.

"I don't seem to recall you ever running from me, Mr. Potter!" She ran after him.

----------------------------------------------The next morning------------------------------------------------------------

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The sound of a bull horn awoke all of the girls that had fallen asleep on Dani's bed.

"What the…" Dani jumped up ready to attack in a high-level karate pose. "James!"

James and the other boys were on the ground laughing. Dani hopped off of the bed and dragged James by his arms.

"You all are in big trouble." Anne grumbled smacking Ryan.

"OWW!" Ryan complained.

"That was awesome!" James coughed out in between laughs.

"SO not funny." Carilly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Priceless!" Eric choked.

Dani grabbed James by his shirt and shoved him out the door.

"Whoa—what are you doing?!" He screeched.

"Kicking you out. Along with any other male creature in my bedroom!" She turned to the rest of the boys.

"You wouldn't kick Jasper out…" James muttered and turned to leave. He was closely followed by the rest of the boys.

"We're going to have to get them back." Anne sighed.

"Right you are." Dani nodded.

"Uh-oh, Dani, what have you got planned?" Carilly looked uncertain.

"Oh, nothing just yet, but I will have something soon enough."

The girls then proceeded to prepare for the day ahead of them.

"Do you have plans with Jasper today?" Anne asked Dani at the breakfast table.

"No, not that I'm aware of. I think I'll give dear old Jasper a bit of break from me until Friday. I wouldn't want him to get tired of me." Dani shrugged and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, as if Jasper could tire of you." Carilly waved her hand with a wink. Dani smiled.

"_I _tire of her." James piped from inside the fridge. "A-ha!"

"What did you find now?" his sister asked.

"Pop up waffles." He grinned gleefully.

"I'm SO sorry I dropped you on your head when you were a baby." She muttered quietly.

"I want a waffle!" Eric joined James at the toaster.

"Boy, am I glad I don't have a brother." Anne shook her head.

"You lucky duck, Annie! You're an only child, like me!" Adam agreed with her cheerfully.

Breakfast ran smoothly that morning. Only a few murmurs and the quiet chewing sounds were heard.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Dani nudged James.

"No clue. You think they're still asleep?"

"That's odd. They're usually up by now."

James shrugged.

"Good morning kids!" Hermione entered the kitchen in a slightly disheveled state.

"Morning Mum!" James greeted her.

"Morning!" Harry walked in, a dreamy look on his face.

_Something_ was going on…..however, it was probably better that the kids stay out of it….for the sake of their sanities.

"You two are up later than usual…" Dani said.

"Uh, late night…" Harry didn't take his eyes off of Hermione.

"Tell you what; it looks like it'll be a warm day, why don't you go in the pool today?" Hermione suggested looking up from the newspaper she was removing from the owl to look at Harry with a mischievous smile.

"Sure Mum, sounds like a good idea." James nudged Dani.

After breakfast they just lounged around until around noon.

"I'm hot!" James complained.

"Really, last time I checked you were kinda freaky looking." Dani teased him.

James glared at her.

"Eeeh, that totally proves my point." Dani feigned a shiver.

"C'mon let's go in the pool!" He poked her.

"Oh, well, let's see….Anne, Carilly, Vick, do you guys want to go in the pool?"

"Eh….I worked too hard on my hair this morning." Anne made a face.

"No you didn't! You just put those stupid chopsticks in it! I watched you do it!" James complained.

"Exactly. Any effort is too much in my book." Anne sighed and giggled.

"AWWW! Please?" He begged.

"Oh, alright, quit your whining!" Dani smiled.

Harry had to go remove the charm on the pool, and then he hurried back to whatever he and his wife had been doing.

"Boy they're acting strange today." James commented.

"Eh, they're old people, who cares." His sister shrugged.

The rest of the day was spent in a carefree way, splashing around in the pool, throwing people into the pool, just plain having fun and looking forward to the prospect of getting out on Friday.

**A/N:** Yes, okay, so it's kind of short, but it's better than nothing! I'm so proud of myself for getting back to this story. I'm so excited about it now! Okay, please review and look out for the next chapter soon!


End file.
